Circling Paths
by MasterFranny
Summary: [SessInuKou Threesome YAOI] A new youkai, coming from an old rivalry between the Four Clans, is up to get his revenge on the living heirs. But more is to come. [Chp 1 Reposted]
1. Trust

**Revised on 2006-05-24**

**MasterFranny:** I hope you will like my story. First InuYasha fic, be nice!

I am Italian. English is not my first language. I hope you will consider this.

I am aware of the strange pairing I choose, and the hard work I will have to do since InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Kouga hate each other. So at first, this will move slowly. It's important to keep them all as IC as possible.

I hate Kagome and Kikyou, and Jaken, but I won't bash them. I tried, but it's impossible for me to.

Also, youkai age will be referred here. Usually they can live up to thousand years, but few of them made it without being killed. Those that do, are still looking young. Not many do look as old as Totosai, so I think he's _really_ old.

……………………………………………

**Rating:** T, later will get higher.

**Summary:** a new youkai, coming from an old rivalry between the Four Clans, is up to get his revenge on the living heirs. But more is to come. SesshomaruInuYashaKouga threesome. YAOI

**Disclaimer:** I will never own InuYasha. I only own my OCs.

**Warning:** this will contain YAOI, which means boy x boy relationship. Also will contain INCEST between half–brothers. And this will also have a threesome, which means three hot guys together. If you don't feel like reading it, don't. I won't be accepting flames regarding this.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

……………………………………………

**Circling Paths**

**Chapter 01: Trust**

"**Osuwari**!"

A sharp and loud scream suddenly echoed through the forest, followed by an equally loud thud; usually, such a foreign sound may have been unsettling, but now it was not. It only meant that a certain hanyou had been told to sit.

It was nothing new, since it was a daily occurrence between said white haired half demon and the girl that liked to boss him, but the fun even for those who watched, had vanished long ago.

The group, which included a perverted monk, a demon hunter, two young youkai, a hanyou and a young girl, had left the security of Kaede's village in the early morning, intending to start again their seek for Naraku, the demon that had ruined their life in ways no one was keen to remember if not necessary.

Kagome was just back from her time, and had appeared with a bag filled with modern sweeties –such as bento and instant ramen, much to InuYasha's delight– so, at least for a while, there was nothing that could stop them.

Unfortunately for them, Naraku was anywhere to be found; his scent had disappeared, and so had his incarnations and his manor. If InuYasha didn't know better, he would believe the dark haired devil had died.

Obviously the fact that he wasn't creating havoc was not a good sign, of this they were aware –that only meant he would come back stronger and they would not let this happen.

It was not just because Naraku was destroying everything around him, but mostly because each of them had a special, private reason to hunt the demon down; could it be a lost love, a curse, or a revenge, nothing mattered anymore but the need to find him and stop his evil machinations.

But even though the quest had a very serious and complex inner meaning, and that InuYasha of all of them felt the weight of the revenge on his shoulders, that didn't deter the quarrels that flared up way too easily.

Miroku, who was standing next to Sango with his staff in one hand, sighed and shook his head, barely suppressing a smirk as he used the commotion to brush his free hand on the girl's butt. Resulting in the dark haired slayer to turn and promptly slap him hard on one cheek.

Nothing unusual here either.

Shippou and Kirara, the 'younger' two of the group, could only stare at each other rolling their eyes at the same time, "looks like I am the mature one here" the fox kit complained lowly.

Kirara giggled and yawned, jumping on Sango's lap as the girl sat down on the grass, curling up and dozing off instantly.

"What did you have to sit me for!" InuYasha quickly recovered from the hit and stood up, eyes fierce and sparkling with rage.

Though he was kind of used to her bossing him around, the hanyou never let her down without a harsh comeback, even though it only caused more sitting on him and an increase of his anger. It was not like he liked to be controlled by a single spell, but despite him getting used to it, lately Kagome had been using it far too much, resulting into a barely suppressed rage that ran deeper than the apparent uneasiness.

Kagome was now used to 'punish' him at every single quarrel they had, no matter who was right and who was wrong. She found in the beads' spell the solution to all her problems, and didn't hesitate in showing it to him.

As if she wanted just to prove him who was the boss.

As if he was… a _dog_.

InuYasha often wondered if other demons would let her do as she pleased with them, and every time he came up with the same answer –no. he still couldn't understand why should he let her use that spell, it only made him feel powerless and weak, and it dawned on his pride.

He _had_ a very strong sense of pride after all.

He deserved to be treated fairly, not like he were her dog slave. He didn't just help them in battles –often doing all the work indeed– and offered them protection, he also fought at their side, and guarded them from the dangers none of them knew about (just like when he would stay up at night to cease away the lesser youkai that would try to sneak up on them, so his friends could sleep peacefully).

What did he receive back then? Nothing but laughs from the monk, the slayer scolding him for upsetting Kagome, and the latter sitting him repeatedly for being himself.

Maybe he was just exaggerating a little here, but he wasn't in his best of moods and he thought he deserved the right to mope around sometimes.

InuYasha felt sick and tired; slamming against the ground wasn't nice… he only wanted her to stop doing that, was it too much to ask for?

He coveted his pride, and the thing was, they kept humiliating him.

InuYasha shook his head slightly; he didn't like to brood around like this, because this was the part of him that came as heritage from his youkai father.

Truth to be told, the silver haired half demon liked the company of these humans, the only that had accepted him for what he really was, not hating him nor chasing him away. They accepted him, never mocking him for what he was.

But with that acceptance, and the knowledge of them being his first friends, InuYasha knew something else came.

He was well aware of the connection with Tetsusaiga. He knew it was the only thing that could prevent his youkai blood from taking control of him… he wasn't as blind as he appeared, he could _feel_ his blood inside him burn and bubble restlessly.

But knowing he could not depend on the sole sword, because maybe one day it would broke, he wanted to become strong enough to control his demon side alone. He could not accept the fact that one day he may kill ruthlessly Kagome and the others… if Tetsusaiga were to disappear or be destroyed, nothing would stop him from slaughtering everything in front of him.

He was not weak. He didn't want to be; ever since he was a little pup, he had to depend solely on himself, thus his distrust was understandable.

But lately, and with that thought came the worry, something was happening, something wrong that he could not control; that was why he was so restless around his friends and their reactions… and provocations, even though he knew none of them meant any harm.

At times, his consciousness was painfully aware of his youkai blood boil inside his veins even with the sword at his side. It felt as if it was trying to take control of him, pulsating deep inside his body, no matter how hard he tried to ignore its pull.

His life had been long –compared to a human's, even if in youkai standards he was about Miroku's age– and ever since he could remember, his blood hadn't been troubling him in any way; only after his reawakening from the Tree had all of this started.

Having been sealed to a sacred tree, Goshinboku, he'd lost fifty years of age, but that was not a problem for him. To a demon, fifty years were like nothing, and even though he was only half youkai, his human counterpart didn't affect his aging. He would look thirty when he was past over 800 years of age.

Right now he was merely 200, counting the fifty years spent on that tree –not that Kagome knew. She would freak out, like she did when he told her Sesshomaru's age.

Not that he could make out the connection between his age and the awakening of his blood, but he assumed it was caused by his strength increasing.

The point was, his emotions caused his youkai blood to flame up faster, so he had to keep them in check so not to worry his friends. How would they react knowing not even Tetsusaiga was enough to block his youkai? He needed to resolve this by himself.

But the truth was, ever since his blood started reacting even with the sword on him, he'd found hard to stand his human friends' actions towards him –hence his brooding.

Because of that, instead of taking their bickering to the next level –or, let Kagome sit him to the afterlife– InuYasha crouched down and jumped up high, soaring through the air with his arms stretched out to reach the nearest tree, his fingers gripping a branch securely before using it to lift himself up, his silver hair dancing on his shoulders.

As his feet had a secure support on the branch, InuYasha tensed and jumped again, moving away from his surprised friends as fast as he could. His mind was already looking forwards, the ningen behind already forgotten.

All his being asked for him to leave the humans behind and run, and so he did, jumping and launching from a branch to another, flying through the air like a red blur, his hair swaying behind him like silver wings. His golden eyes were shining brightly, feeling excitement for the fast pace.

InuYasha landed on a particularly flexible branch, that swayed under his weight but didn't break, and after a second he was already up high again; he wasn't even looking where he was going, so much he was caught up in the sensations he felt whilst running.

His heart was thumping madly in his chest even if his breathing wasn't ragged, his lungs filling with fresh air, his face welcoming the cool wind against it, his fingers brushing against leaves and bark and enjoying the rough touch.

Lung for a branch, pull up, jump, lean on a tree, jump again, he fell in the pattern of those movements and let himself go.

He felt so free it almost scared him, the feeling that he belonged to this place, something he'd felt almost forgotten. His problems, his worries, all disappearing in the background as he let the voices of the forest speak to him with their melodious, soft tones.

The wind was sharp against his skin, the leaves rustling under his feet, some birds chirping in the distance.

He felt this was where he belonged.

No one to care for, but himself.

The need to move faster hit him again, sharper, deeper, and he complied, the trees and the forest around him now nothing more than a green and brown blur, a mix of scents, noises, feelings, everything seducing his senses as he moved.

He felt alive. It had been so much since he'd been able to feel this way, so he embraced the feeling with all his being.

As InuYasha disappeared in a quick blur, Kagome could only stare at his retreating back in seething anger; lately he'd been running away from their quarrels without letting her conclude them in her favour, but nonetheless Kagome knew she was the winner. She would bet he ran because he felt he was the loser, and the mere thought filler her with pride.

She was the boss here, so he had to obey her!

Kagome smiled in satisfaction as her anger disappeared, then she turned towards the rest the group. She really liked the hanyou, she had admitted that twice to herself, but he was nasty and snappy with her, always thinking about Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou, and always treating her like scum, so obviously she wanted to teach him how to behave with a girl.

Kagome knew he would eventually come back –he always did.

"he will come back, when he's calmed down," Sango rolled her eyes. "But why did you sit him this time? There was no reason to".

"He deserved it! He dared to interrupt me when I was speaking! He's so dumb at times!" Kagome sniffed. "He has to remember he can't be rude to a girl, especially to me!"

Sango sighed to herself, shaking her head slowly. She'd noticed that Kagome tended to be quite possessive and bossy over InuYasha, and used the spell around his neck almost as if it was a toy. She looked and acted as if she was much younger than them, when instead she was of the same age.

Sango wasn't keen to defend the girl and her acting, but she had to admit that opposite to all of them, Kagome came from another time. She hadn't had a harsh life like all of them had, and thus could only understand part of how they behaved. She didn't see InuYasha's act as a protection against the world, she only saw it as stubbornness and childish play.

She herself at first had laughed and picked on InuYasha for the way he treated Kagome –Miroku did the same too– but it was part of the hanyou's being, and she had seen the truth about him the moment she'd started to know him better.

Kagome maybe needed some more time to see it, Sango thought.

Shippou jumped in Kagome's lap, curling his tail around himself, "InuYasha deserved it all right!" he shrieked, more because he liked when the girl picked on the hanyou than because he thought she was right, then he stroked his tummy, "I'm hungry now! Can we eat some of the stuff you brought Kagome?" he pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Aa, little Shippou!" she replied making him smile back.

"I'll eat InuYasha's part too!" he concluded happily, bouncing around them all as Sango and Miroku followed the two on the grass, both sighing.

……………………………………………

After what seemed hours to him, InuYasha slowed down, landing on a tall tree and leaning on it to regain his breath; his eyes were shining and his body felt relaxed, after the light strain of running and jumping.

It felt wonderful, even being tired afterwards. He'd felt so free, with nothing to restrain him.

He missed being able to feel all of this…

The youkai in him made itself known, pulsating slowly, but not painfully. Right now, he even found himself liking the sensation. He could feel his body tingle pleasantly, from his feet to the tip of his fingers.

He let out a low growl of contentment, feeling he'd needed the strain to relax himself.

His thoughts turned to his main problem. The fights against Naraku had gotten bloodier before his disappearance, making it harder to resist to the pull of his blood, and even if InuYasha wanted to find the baboon as soon as possible, he was determined to recover and strengthen up as much as he could before resuming the fight against him.

He loved the calm, but he loved fighting more. Watching the opponent fall in front of you, knowing you defeated him completely, blood pouring out from his lifeless body, muscles tensing up for the excitement of the battle…

He liked the sensation when he won a fight.

And despite his resent if he happened to be defeated, he could learn from his losses as well; he was a hanyou, many youkai had defeated him during his earlier years of life, but he'd always won the second round.

InuYasha's trail of thought took him back to his friends. Since they were human, they would never understand what winning was for a youkai. It wasn't a matter of blood hunger, or evilness. Only the lesser youkai had this kind of one–sided mind. Fighting for the lust of blood, and the desire to kill. Some did it to survive.

But the majority were high level, and liked the fight for the feeling of excitement whilst fighting against worthy opponents, the thrill they felt when betting their life on the victory.

And even they had to fight to survive.

Being strong, meant you could live another day. Being weak meant defeat… in many cases defeat was followed shortly by death.

InuYasha had survived many battles in his life, even though he was still young, and inexperienced, because no matter how strong he was becoming, there would always be battles he could not win.

He wanted to be strong with the same intensity he wanted to be a full demon. One because he could survive, the other because he would then be respected and accepted between his kind… and not the low level demons he was used to fight with his friends, but the high society of demons his father had been part of.

The silver haired hanyou had never considered himself human, rejecting that part of him simply because his mother died, but now that Kagome had appeared in his life, and before her Kikyou, he'd started to appreciate that part of himself.

At times he could even surprise himself wondering if he should use the Shikon no Tama to become completely human.

Useless, harmless, but at the same… accepted, at least by one of his two sides.

He wanted to _live _so desperately.

Shaking away these thoughts with a deep breathe, InuYasha scolded himself. He didn't want to think this way. Being human would mean be weak, as he always felt when spending the night of the New Moon in that form, besides…

That would mean reject what he was. His heritage. His being.

He didn't hate what he was anymore.

Closing his eyes, InuYasha mentally wondered when he'd started to get so thoughtful, but then a strong scent filled his senses, making him tense. He knew whose scent it was, and he didn't like it.

It was… Kouga's scent.

He didn't want to see the Ookami prince right now, not by any chance.

Ookami and Inu clans hadn't been enemies since the very start, like they were now; back in the past both races had been close and had shared a strong bond, two of the four strongest clans of the territory; InuYasha heard his mother say that many times when he was a pup –she'd liked to tell him about his youkai heritage.

He could remember the scene quite clearly, her sitting at the head of his bed, at night, speaking in soft hushed tones, her shape standing against the light of the lanterns, smiling down at him as she told him old stories, her long and silky black hair gracing her lovely face.

She'd looked so peaceful, so serene, before she'd died.

Izayoi always told him there once were four powerful demon clans holding the supremacy, controlling the lands with equal powers. They were the Inu youkai (dog demons), Ookami youkai (wolf demons), Neko youkai (cat demons) and Kitsune youkai (fox demons).

"_You are one of the proud Inu youkai family,"_ Izayoi repeated to him smiling and making him grin back at her. _"Never forget it"_.

She continued her story saying of the agreement of the clans to never fight each other, their territories large enough to live comfortably and never bother each other; it had lasted many centuries, thousand years even, the four clans ruling the territory without terrorizing demons or humans, being loved and respected.

It was a long, cheerful period of peace.

But then, after unknown causes, the Neko clan disappeared, maybe because their instinct and love for the mountains had taken the best of them; the Kitsune clan broke down because of internal problems, its members scattering around, leaving only two clans to keep the balance.

At first nothing had seemed to be going any wrong –the two families were bonded firmly together for the strings between dogs and wolves.

Then, something had happened.

The soon–to–be heir of the Inu clan was killed, and the fault fell on the Ookami's. the Inu lord, who at the time was Inu no Taisho great–grandfather, moved against the wolf family; that lead to a bloody war that lasted thousand years, reducing both clans to a fifth of their number.

The war continued for long time, ending with an uncertain truce made by InuYasha's grandfather, forced by the many deaths and by the desire to re-establish some peace among the lands.

After that, none of the two clans ever tried to reconcile with the other. The Ookami slowly started building their clan up, whilst the Inu family, despite their strength, slowly reduced in number.

That was when Sesshomaru was born, and years later, Inu no Taisho met Izayoi.

InuYasha sighed. He himself had no real issues against the Wolf Prince –unless he considered their rivalry for Kagome's heart– and Sesshomaru never considered his younger brother as part of his family anyway, so nothing forced him and Kouga to fight.

But even if his brother didn't though he was worthy of his interest, family pride was family pride. Demons took in high consideration their bonds and their rules, and he was a demon as well, even if only partly.

So he would keep on fighting Kouga, because of their clan's hatred.

Said black haired youkai appeared in a flash under the big he was resting upon, sniffing and moving his head around; after a second, Kouga lifted his head and his eyes met with InuYasha's own.

Kouga cockily smirked in satisfaction, "look who's up there, it's mutt face! What are you doing here, trying to turn into a bird?"

InuYasha sighed and let himself fall down the tree, landing in front of Kouga with grace. Usually he would be eager to start a fight with him because indeed, he thought Kouga was annoying as hell, but this time he couldn't care less.

His youkai was still burning into him, and if he were to engage a fight with Kouga it would be harder to keep it at bay.

He didn't want to lose control of his sanity with the stupid wolf there, it would not be fair.

"What do you want, kisama?" he spat, using the usual arrogance in his face and voice so not to have Kouga suspicious. "I am not in the mood, go piss someone else!"

Kouga bared his teeth, already growling, "you need to show respect to a full youkai like me, especially since I am a Ookami!"

"Yeah, sure, like I would bow in front of your filthy being, begging for mercy! Keep dreaming, you're as stupid as your entire, weak clan is!"

Kouga stopped thinking clearly as he lunged forwards, claws and teeth ready to strike at InuYasha, the shards of the Shikon no tama activating in his legs to improve his speed; when he'd sensed InuYasha's presence alone without Kagome with him, the wolf had been surprised, and more so to feel a slight difference in the mutt's scent. Deciding to come and have a look himself, Kouga had left his pack members behind, eager and curious.

But now, everything faded away as anger took place instead of curiosity. The mutt had dared to insult not just him, but his clan as well! He deserved to be punished!

Golden eyes narrowed seeing Kouga lung towards him, and InuYasha prepared to evade the attack, knowing the other's speed was high and that he needed to keep a close eye on that.

His heart thumped fast in his chest, the adrenaline and the excitement for the battle to come for a second burning through him.

That's when his youkai blood, that was still pulsating inside him, kicked in.

Kouga lunged for the hanyou, claws outstretched and ready to hit, but found himself missing his prey as InuYasha jumped to the right; the wolf quickly moved to follow him, shifting in the air with the help of his reflexes, his other hand waiting for the blow the hanyou would surely send his way.

It didn't come.

InuYasha grabbed a low branch of the tree that was above them and used it to lift himself up with his left arm, turning swiftly and facing Kouga's claws ready to strike with his own; Kouga avoided the attack with a surprised growl –he'd never thought InuYasha to be _this_ fast.

Not to mention the fact that it looked like he was actually reflecting on how to attack –something he never did. Something was different.

Kouga was sure about his suspicions when InuYasha fell on the ground on all four, silver hair hiding his face. Kouga was suddenly aware of a strong aura surrounding his form, faint but definitely there, as though it was fighting against something. Kouga felt a shudder ran through his back.

This was _not_ the InuYasha he was used to fight against.

Silver hair moved from the hanyou's face as if hit by some invisible breeze, and Kouga was faced with two fiery orbs in which crimson was mixing together with golden, creating an imposing shade.

'_What the…!'_ the Ookami thought, before he had to focus back on the fight as InuYasha lunged at him, claws aiming for his throat; they looked strangely longer, much like his own, and those eyes were shining with an amused glint.

Kouga backed away in a flash, but he was a split second slower because of the shock, resulting into one of those claws to cut through the skin on his cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. He yelped in surprise, his eyes widening as he stared at his opponent, who licked the blood from his fingers with a smug smirk and a lust filled flash in the dark eyes.

"InuYasha!" he growled, completely lost.

He felt shame dawning on him –he was actually _scared_ of the hanyou!

It looked like the silver haired half demon was fighting him only to taste his blood…

InuYasha lunged at him again, this time faster, and Kouga moved out of line almost instinctively, stepping to his right and catching the other on the face, making blood leak out of the fresh wound.

Kouga's senses were hit by the smell coming form InuYasha's blood, and he froze.

That smell…

_The hanyou smelled like a full demon._

The wolf demon could not think anymore because he was forced to dodge the attacks coming from InuYasha, bloody golden eyes glowing with barely concealed lust, fangs bared, body tense, each blow even more accurate that the one before; Kouga could not fight back.

Not because he was weaker, but because something inside him was yelling at him to not harm the other. Kouga blamed it to the desire to not hurt Kagome by having to tell her he'd killed InuYasha.

But it wasn't the entire truth.

He simply didn't like to fight this way.

InuYasha looked like he was lost somewhere deep inside himself, not aware of what he was doing, as if only part of him was fighting.

He hated this. He even found himself wishing for the old InuYasha back –he would be easier to stop, too.

This InuYasha was… wrong.

He was not himself, and Kouga felt like he would not like winning against him this way; it would be pride less, because coming from a powerful and old clan, for him, meant certain rules even in fighting.

After a while however, he found no other choice than attempt to calm the other down, so they kept on slashing at each other at full speed, neither of them prevailing, and soon enough the scent of blood flooded the air, almost intoxicating even though the wounds were nothing worse than a few scratches. The scent only seemed to make InuYasha wilder, having him strike with impressive precision and strength, so much that Kouga had to use the Shikon fragments at his best to continue avoiding his attacks.

In the end, after who knows how much, both collapsed heavily on the ground, panting hard, trying to recover from the prolonged strain.

That was when InuYasha regained his control over himself.

InuYasha's eyes flashed blood red for a second before turning completely golden again, and the hanyou relaxed his muscles. It hadn't been easy, but with the help of Tetsusaiga still at his side and because of the tiredness he felt after the long fight, he managed to lead his demon blood to sleep again.

"Never… underestimate me… again," he gasped, closing his eyes completely drained of energy.

A tired Kouga stared at him in shock, feeling in the air the blood's smell change again, this time back to normal. The strange scent of full youkai had disappeared like it had never been there, but until a moment before…

"What the heck was that, mutt face!" Kouga asked as he sat up on the grass, glaring at the panting hanyou. "You smelled…different!"

InuYasha opened his eyes and glared back with equal distaste. He didn't want to talk, but he felt like forced to, "not your business, you wimpy wolf!"

"You smelled like… full demon" Kouga continued.

"My youkai blood… likes to have its go when it comes to fight wimpy wolves," InuYasha muttered angrily.

He was astonished as instead of being angry Kouga started to snicker, then to laugh. Hard.

"What are you laughing for, bastard!"

Despite the insult, Kouga could not stop –InuYasha looked so, _himself_, that Kouga couldn't but think the hanyou looked like he'd needed the fight.

He admitted to himself he'd needed it as well.

"You look like… you needed to vent out your energies," he answered.

Neither of them knew why, but after their battle, they both felt more at ease than before. The tension that usually perked up every time they met gone. They simply laid in the grass, recovering strength.

Maybe it was because they had never been able to stress out the rivalry between them in a fair and clean battle, due to Kagome always interrupting them with her desire to prevent useless fights, or maybe it was because both needed to show off their strength, but now, they felt satisfied.

"Where is Kagome by the way?" Kouga looked around, "I was curious since I only smelled your scent".

"I needed to be alone for a while," InuYasha stood up and stepped towards a small bush, that was covered with berries. Taking a handful of them he returned to sit down and started to eat them, also licking the blood from his arms.

"How do you know they are not poisoned," Kouga sounded like he wished they were, but he was also amused. Copying the other, he started licking his arms as well, his back resting against a rock.

"I know how to survive in a forest, teme," was the angered reply, then, "I don't like how Kagome acts with me!"

He was pissed off again, but they would not start another fight. They were almost… comfortable, and both were tired and weary; Kouga was also curious and there was nothing better to do at the moment… plus they were speaking without insulting each other. InuYasha on his own was speaking because it was rare he had someone of his kind to speak with.

"Why!" Kouga asked. "It's because of the rosary around your neck? Why are you wearing one now that it comes to me?"

The wolf had never bothered to have a decent look at the rosary, but now that he could, as they were sitting still, he could see it was a necklace made of dark beads and little ivory claws.

He remembered Kagome yelling at InuYasha something every once in a while, but he'd always been too busy flirting with her or handling his pack to pay attention. To him, it was clear they had some sort of spell embedded into them.

"I don't like when she sits me," InuYasha growled lowly.

As the thought registered into his mind, Kouga started laughing again, this time harder, "she _sits_ you! No way! Just like a little dog pup!"

InuYasha growled but didn't attack the wolf.

"Come on, I can understand," Kouga controlled his laugh down to a chuckle. "But you _are_ a puppy… I would never allow her to do that to me… such a shame… where is your pride?"

"It's not **you** with a spell around your neck," InuYasha hissed, his ears flattening against his head.

A light snicker, "Can't break it, ne?"

"Humpf," InuYasha looked away.

There was a moment of silence, welcomed by them both. None could believe they were having a somewhat normal consideration between each other, even if they **had** tried to kill each other at first…

"You left because your demon blood was asking for revenge," Kouga stated at last.

InuYasha stared at him in disbelief, "How did you…"

"It's easy, dumb head," Kouga smirked with superiority. "Your blood is part youkai, ne? it can't stand the broken pride of being under a ningen, much less accept some human to control you… you feel superior, and that part of you is reacting against that control".

"Feeling superior… that's how you feel around me as well," InuYasha sulked. It wasn't often he could talk like that to a full youkai, and he decided to bring the conversation where he wanted, "You can't stand to be so near to a hanyou".

Kouga felt a frown make its way on his face, but nodded nonetheless, "quite true indeed, you are a waste" he replied.

InuYasha let out a smirk, "then why are you out to get Kagome? You would have half–breed cubs if you get her".

Kouga blinked for a moment, he'd never really thought anything about what would come _after_ having claimed Kagome as his. "You're smarter than you look, mutt face," he admitted. "But…"

He stopped there, grimacing. Truth to be told, he'd nothing against hanyou, nothing at all; there was nothing wrong in being one, and he had no problems, if it ended like this, to have hanyou cubs.

The only reason as to why he used to pick on InuYasha was that it seemed the only insult the white haired hanyou reacted to. He liked to fight against him, but he never hated half demons.

It was a popular belief that half–breeds were weaker and useless, the shame of the youkai world, and once Kouga had been of this opinion as well, but after meeting with Kagome –that would soon become his mate, that for sure– he had managed to get a closer look at InuYasha and the way he used to fight, and even if he would never admit it, he had come to respect and even admire the hanyou.

InuYasha was strong, stubborn and determined; maybe he liked to rush into things most of the time, but Kouga was just the same. Still he believed full demons to be stronger, but he didn't despise hanyou.

"What's wrong in having half–breed cubs then?" InuYasha's eyes flashed with something that was not simple anger, but Kouga could not understand what it was –the moment he looked, it was already gone.

Not taking it into account, and being the smug bastard he was, Kouga decided to pick InuYasha up just a little more, enjoying the conversation, since he never spoke this way with Ginta and the others. "They are weaker, and they aren't pure blood… nothing but the shame of the youkai world!"

InuYasha bared his teeth, looking in fury at the wolf, that could now see clearly the emotion that flashed through the golden eyes –hurt.

Why would InuYasha be hurt by that?

"You're just like them…" the silver haired hanyou hissed, pupils turning into slits. "It's not like it was our fault! It's not like we wanted this, wanted to be chased away, to be hurt, to be abused and mocked by both races! It's not our fault! And still… the blame is all ours" his fist tightened at his sides, arms trembling slightly, and Kouga frowned, thinking that perhaps he'd crossed one line too much. "You try to kill us, you are disgusted, but it's not like we ever wanted to be like this!"

The wolf demon opened his mouth to reply, not understanding why the other was so furious, but was cut off angrily by the Inu, "I am as strong as you, you know it, but still you won't give me respect, because you look down at me feeling superior! You will never understand what it is like, because you grew up protected and loved by your pack, to one day become the leader!"

Kouga swallowed hard. He found himself unable to speak, under the fierce glare the other was sending him.

"You won't understand what's like to be chased, pursued, hated, mocked, every single day of your life, wishing to be able to survive to see the next day but at the same wishing to just die and end it all… end the pain…" InuYasha finally looked away, freeing the wolf from his haunted eyes. "Rejected by both races, not belonging to either of them…"

The Ookami demon simply stood there, speechless, a part of him feeling guilty for the words he'd spoken; he felt sorry as well. Many hanyou in fact had been killed and were still hunted, treated like scum by full youkai, that however craved for the unique taste of their cross mixed blood.

The Ookami closed his eyes in wonder. He always claimed to be a strong demon, but he'd killed so many humans just to feed his pack, when he could have killed animals… he'd done it only because it had been fun. It was only after his meeting with Kagome that he'd stopped his acting and had instead decided to go against youkai who still did what he once had done.

Kouga bit his lower lip, remembering what his father had once said to him. How many centuries before, the four clans to which his was part of lived in peace without harming other species, without spilling blood if not when necessary.

Once, they respected hanyou just the same as humans and demons.

He now did feel the guilt. How hilarious.

Kouga had seen InuYasha fight. He'd seen how many times InuYasha had been hit but had stood up again, showing his strength and stubbornness, without stepping back out of fear.

His human friends called him reckless, and thought he didn't care for his life, deeming him as stupid.

But this was what InuYasha had to do ever since he was young. Risking his life over and over to prove himself worthy.

On his part, InuYasha felt frustrated. He could not explain the sudden rage, but maybe it was because for once he was facing a full demon without fake barriers and hatred, speaking as if they were equal.

Why no one could understand?

"You know… many years ago, we used to have two hanyou in our pack". Kouga was not looking at the other as he spoke, but could tell InuYasha was staring at him in deep shock.

He now found himself wondering. He found himself remembering about the two hanyou, and why he'd never treated them like he treated InuYasha, or why in fact, no one of his pack had ever mistreated them.

He realized that indeed, despite everything he'd believed into, only the lesser youkai had ever showed their disgust and hatred towards the half–breed.

The high level youkai…

_Did not care about it, or at least, the majority of them didn't._

The fact that in his pack once had been two hanyou had never been a secret, but at the same time it was not something many knew. Kouga had to admit that he'd even forgotten about them being half–breed until that very moment –because they were just as strong as the rest of the pack members, and no one cared about their blood. Not at all.

And now, he was despising InuYasha… why?

"One of them… one of them was the cub of a human woman and one of our pack, and the other was born from a male hanyou and one of us" his voice was low but clear.

InuYasha frowned and blinked, not quite sure of how to react to _this_.

"What are you…"

"I never realised that no one cared about what they were, because they were just like us. The pack never rejected their birth. One of them… one of them died protecting my father".

Kouga stopped his speech and let out a mirthless smirk. He'd forgotten that, too.

InuYasha was rendered speechless. This was just too… unreal. It couldn't be true!

"I never hated you because you were a hanyou… I only did that to pick you up a little," Kouga confessed.

The silver haired hanyou blinked again, his anger disappeared. He didn't really know if he should be relieved by hearing this, or furious; he settled on a deep frown, glaring and scowling at the wolf.

"Explain yourself, teme" he growled.

"Hanyou are usually hated by lesser youkai, but those who are superior to this often do not overlook over half–blood… if they are worthy our respect, we respect them. The hanyou in our pack were worthy it…" Kouga didn't like this serious speech, it felt like he was doing something wrong, but at the same time he didn't want to lie. So, he decided to end it with another mock, "you are sure you are worthy it?"

InuYasha was quick to react, "what do you mean, kisama Ookami!" Kouga sighed. Getting InuYasha all riled up was way too easy –he had to admit though, he was as well.

"You can't go all wimpy every time Kagome treats you like trash –you don't deserve respect if you lose your patience like this!" Kouga snarled and stared at the silver haired demon. "I heard her say you are not accepted by your brother because you are not pure blooded. I can understand why he does so! You are still not worthy of his attention! He must be a full demon, right? Respected, feared. You are still nothing. Maybe you should try harder. Besides, didn't you say you hated him?"

"Tch," InuYasha glared at him, taking in all he'd said but at the same time reacting to his words. "I don't hate my brother".

Kouga smirked, "that's not what you say to Kagome".

InuYasha sniffed. "She's human. She would never understand demon bonds and their depths. She's too different. Even if my brother hates me, I would do anything if he were to be in any kind of danger. Because our family ties oblige me to. The same if he were to die… I would revenge his death".

InuYasha waved his clawed hand in the air. To him, it was clear, and he knew Kouga could understand. He would do the same for each one of his pack, because they were family. InuYasha really didn't hate his brother, and deep down he knew he would never be able to truly hate him.

Despite everything else, to InuYasha Sesshomaru was still family.

"He's my family, after all," he muttered.

Kouga was slightly surprised by his tone, but he didn't comment on it. He'd seen a part of InuYasha in these short span he'd never seen before, and was quite astonished indeed. There was more of the hanyou that met the eye, but Kouga wasn't sure about how to act now. He decided to just do as he was used to.

"Why does he hate you then? Shouldn't he consider you part of his family nonetheless of your being a hanyou? Why is he up to kill you?" _'I would too, if you were to come between me and Kagome,'_ he felt the duty to add to himself, even if it was not necessary.

"I don't know and I don't really care," InuYasha carelessly replied. "Tch, he'll never be in danger so I don't see when I should go and protect him." He shrugged. "He's furious because I got the best heritage from our father, a good sword. It wasn't even my fault, but he seems not to care, and if he doesn't, nor will I".

"But the news of his second sword are well spread through the country, why would he keep on fighting for your sword since he has a better one now?" Kouga stared down at the old–looking sword that he knew would transform into a strong fang if in need. "The sword's name is Tokijin, it's now feared as much as your brother's name alone".

InuYasha was pissed off by these questions, but decided to reply nonetheless, even if with his tone showing his anger, "I don't really know, what? Maybe he takes revenge just as seriously as I do".

InuYasha had pretty much an idea on why Sesshomaru was still up to get Tetsusaiga. He saw the sword as something of their father, and had always thought it unfair that such a thing would be stuck forever with InuYasha; thus, he deemed necessary, to nurse his hurt pride, to get back the sword. It was like a personal insult from their father.

Kouga saw the pensive look in the golden eyes of his so called rival and decided not to ask anymore, but he was curious about this Sesshomaru person, so "Sesshomaru–sama is a bloody youkai, all demons fear and respect him, but lately he's said to have been nursing a human girl, is that true?"

InuYasha shrugged, "I only met her once, she was almost killed by your pack wolves, the day we met" he sneered. "Sesshomaru used the sword our father gave him to bring her back to life".

Kouga blinked, deeply shocked by what InuYasha had revealed him. Everyone had always deemed Sesshomaru to be heartless and he used to kill humans without care. Kouga could only growl lowly, _'Sesshomaru has really a complicate mind,'_ he had to admit to himself.

"You admire your brother?" he then asked. "Because he's what you want to be?"

These words brought InuYasha back. He'd been deep in thought, but as he heard this, his mind snapped back at him, reminding him of what he was doing.

He was speaking to someone that was indeed a rival and a potential enemy, not to mention a Ookami. And there he was, talking like they were friends.

It was his duty to hate him, not to reveal him all his secrets!

How could he have let himself grow this careless?

His shoulders stiffened and Kouga saw this instantly. What if the wolf revealed everything to Kagome? How would she take the fact that InuYasha could one day take off only because his brother –whom he appeared to hate and fought every time they met– was in danger?

A part of him countered by saying that Kouga would never do this, because of his own pride and ties, and because he could understand. So he just shrugged again.

Forcing the fake hatred and the distaste to reappear again in his voice, he added a mocking tone and sneered towards the wolf demon, "forget what I said, teme!" he growled. "I wasn't even thinking. Kagome is not even here so I think it's useless for you to stay! Especially since she'll never be yours… don't come back anymore if you don't want a worthless hanyou to beat the crap out of you!"

Kouga was confused for a second, then realized InuYasha was probably ashamed that he'd said too much. he still didn't trust Kouga, and the wolf was fine with that.

Some part of Kouga didn't find amusing to tease InuYasha anymore, but he was willingly to continue keeping up this charade if only for the sake of it.

But none of them would ever get along. Even after this. Family pride was stronger, as said.

And both wanted Kagome.

"Then why aren't you heading back to your owner, baka inu!" he laughed. "She'll be crying over the disappearance of her puppy! And don't think I'll ever step back! She's gonna be mine, remember it!"

InuYasha sniffed and stood up, jumping back on the tree. Then, without turning back, he jumped towards the direction he came from, feeling lighter. It was the first time he'd spoken so openly to someone, and it had helped.

He was feeling great, and he was sure he could even handle a multiple session of 'osuwari'.

…

Well, maybe.

Kouga stared at his retreating form, scowling lightly at the prospect of having to return to his pack. He didn't like the idea that much, but he didn't want to follow the mutt to Kagome, not now anyway.

Things were bound to be different now, whether they wanted –or realized– it or not. They would meet again, act as if nothing was wrong, as if nothing happened, but something _did_ happen.

He sighed, and with a shrug he ran away towards the mountains, the shards in his legs making him disappear in a cloud of dust.

Neither him nor InuYasha were aware of the shape that had been hidden in the shadow of a tree all the time, secretly listening to their conversation, eyes lost where InuYasha had disappeared.

……………………………………………

"Here he comes! InuYasha!" Shippou jumped up and down on a low branch as he saw the hanyou approach and stop at their side.

Miroku was confused, because it looked like InuYasha was slightly more relaxed than he normally would, and he also noticed there were many small wounds on his body, but they were already healing.

He decided not to ask.

"Where did you go!" Kagome stepped forwards, angered, since he didn't come back sooner. She had a life, what was he thinking, that she had all the time of the world at her feet?

Of course InuYasha could not understand how hard it was on her, the fact that she had to shift through time so much only to search for the shards, so he could not understand that she had her own life, and didn't want to give up her days like this, no matter how funny it could be certain times.

InuYasha glared at her instantly, but felt something nudge at his mind; Kouga's words were still clear and echoed through him, calming his anger down. He was right. He could not gain what he wanted if he were to keep getting enraged by everything.

He was not her pup, and for how hard it would be, he needed to stop acting so childishly. He could not stop Kagome from sitting him, but he should at least try to not be angered by it.

"You are not my master, Kagome," he snarled at her indignantly –after all, politeness was not something he possessed. "if I feel like having some free time, I will. If you can, as you always are so adamant to remind us, I can too".

He moved away, leaving her stunned, but as he passed near Shippou the little fox kit sniffed the air and squealed up at him, "you smell like Kouga!"

"That's right, we had a fight," InuYasha's ego received a good boost up, even though no one had really been defeated. "that stupid teme!"

He thought back at the way his blood had tried to take control of him. He hoped he would be able to control it better next time.

There would obviously be a next time, and InuYasha found himself looking forwards to it –he'd enjoyed their battle, because it wasn't one meant to kill.

"I wonder why you and Kouga are always at each others' tail, I mean –you are a dog and he's a wolf!" Shippou scratched his head. "Since the very beginning you bickered like cat and mouse! Ok, Kagome is a good thing to fight for, but –hey!"

InuYasha had hit him on the head hard hearing his last words, but then he stared at the kit with perplexed eyes, "don't you know about the four clans' story, brat?"

"I am not a brat!" Shippou pouted, but shook his head.

InuYasha looked at him for a moment; he was aware that on a day not too far Shippou would not have Kagome there anymore to protect him, and it would be better if it were InuYasha the one who taught the kit how to fight. Shippou was young, so much younger than him, and he hadn't the instinct InuYasha had because he'd been with them ever since his father died.

He would not be able to protect himself or fight this way, because Kagome was too keen to keep him safe. Shippou needed to learn how to defend himself properly.

InuYasha cleared his throat. After all, Shippou was a kitsune.

He had the rights to know about his ancestors…

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** this takes place before the appearance of the Shichinintai members.

I usually don't write hetero, but if I am asked I'll do MirokuSango. If not, I'll go for all yaoi and yuri pairings, your choice.

I do own the Four Clans' story.

_Lord of the Western Lands –Sesshomaru (Inu Clan)_

_Lord of the Northern Lands –Prince Kouga (Ookami Clan)_

_Lord of the Southern Lands –? (Neko Clan)_

_Lord of the Eastern Lands –? (Kitsune Clan)_

_Lord of the Dragon Army –? (Later said)_

I hope you will review and comment:)

And I know about the whole Magnolia tree thing and how InuYasha's blood would cause him to loose his mind and soul, but I will explain this later in the fic.


	2. Curse of Honor

**NOTE** seems like somehow the word 'mandala' in previous chapter turned to 'mandela' who knows when. I wanted not to refer to the president but to the beads around Inu's neck. Sorry for the mistake!

**MasterFranny:** well, I want to thank the reviewers and hope there will be more in the future... make my fic known around, please! However smiles I know the first chapter was a little confusing about Inu's youkai blood, but since this is my fanfiction and I didn't like the whole thing, I'll mess it all up like only I can do.

I had to create a OC female since I needed her, but don't worry, unless you want her to stay, she'll be gone in a few chapters. She has nothing to say with the romance plot line, she's here just because I needed her.

Hope you enjoy!

**ONE MORE NOTE** hee hee hee, anyone who wants scans of inuYasha yaoi doujinshi? I have six: Gekkoh, Giza, Kin-nokoshi, Kokon Touzai, Yashaemaki and Wonderful. Some are MiroInu, others are SesshInu, random from R to PG-13, some humor, and they are all great.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks to you all, people reading this fic!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Rating** T.

**Summary** Naraku isn't the only problem InuYasha is going to have. A stronger youkai, coming from an old rivalry between clans, is now up to have his revenge on them… Sesshomaru/InuYasha/Kouga threesome YAOI Probably Kagome bashing

**Disclaimer** I will never own InuYasha. But I like it a lot, and I like to think stories for the charas -plus, I like bashing the ones I hate and hurt the ones I love.

**Warning** this is going to be YAOI, that means boy x boy relationship so don't like don't read. This will be INCEST too, between half brothers. This will be threesome, that means menàge a trois. Flames about that will be used to power up my fireplace.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

-Flashbacks, memories, dreams-

**Circling Paths**

**Chapter 01: Curse of Honor**

Peaceful was the only word that could express what one could see around Sesshomaru's palace -or should I say, manor- as a soft and cool breeze graced the treetops. The manor stood against the light blue sky, silence all around, so quiet it could seem no one lived in there. By the looks of it, it appeared as if it was the house of a great powerful lord, and in fact, it was.

Wild flowers blossomed in the giant garden that spread all around the place, standing above the grass lightening the oppressive grey and brown of the manor, and the small crystalline pond reflected the sun brightly.

No one was anywhere in sight.

Once, many years before -one would say decades, or centuries- the garden had been filled with cheering people, both human and demon, but now it was empty, no voice to warm up the coldness, no lights during the nights, no one to take care of the flowers.

The few that still lived here were silent and hidden in the many rooms of the manour, doing their work without being noticed.

It was that way ever since lady Izayoi's death, the ningen Inu Taisho chose as his mate, at after that the manor fell silent, cheerful and happiness vanishing as if they never existed. One would say it could have been foreseen -humans died way earlier than youkai- but Inu no Taisho loved her.

For a youkai, true love was rare to find, but for the western lands' lord, the true love had been Izayoi.

When the great Inu lord followed his mate in death, the corrosion and the decay of the manor doubled, with Lord Sesshomaru succeeding to his father as the new lead, but he did nothing to return the place to its lost glory -as if he was disgusted by it, never staying there for too much, always leaving, wandering alone or lately in the company of the youkai-wanna be Jaken, his most loyal retainer.

Obviously Sesshomaru-sama was still respected, and he was way too feared and worshipped, many tried to have him as ally -but he was known as cold, loner, evil, no comparison with his father. He was powerful, but he couldn't care less about it all.

He looked like he was missing something he did not know what, but was too proud to search for.

It was known too that Lord Sesshomaru hated ningens, many thought it was because his father loved one, and he could kill entire villages on his bad days -whenever it could be village on his own lands or outside, it didn't matter.

He also liked to get rid of lesser demons, weaker and not worthy the privilege of living. No one was at his level, no one could stand up against him. Cold, heartless, beautiful but lethal, as strong as a diamond.

And alone.

As a cold breeze swept on the manor, a dark shape appeared from above a hill, shining amber eyes looking down at the palace, emotionless as the breeze made the bronze hair shift in the air.

Something was going to change. The silent 'peacefulness' was going to be broken, but it was for good...

With a swift and graceful leap, the shape flew down and fell on its legs right in front of the wooden bridge that lead to the manor, eyes brightening up at the sight of the flowers.

Her bronze hair fell gracefully on her shoulders -her, because the shape was a she, a female youkai. She was tall, and was dressed with a short skirt and a top made of light brown fur, her feet were covered with sort of dark furred moccasins, and at her neck there was a short necklace in clear pearls and teeth.

Her long hair reached her scapulas, and it was tied with a short thread at the end of it, leaving two tussocks to grace her face. On the top of her head there were two cat-like ears, and she looked like she wasn't much older than InuYasha -but a glint in her eyes told she was older than she appeared.

A long and cuddly tail swept behind her as her ears twitched just barely, attentive and perceptive of all the little noises around her.

She knew Lord Sesshomaru already knew of her arrival, he must've heard her coming, but she expected no less from him. As she looked around, stepping on the bridge, she thought it was a shame no one was taking care of the garden -sure, there were beautiful flowers, but they were full of weeds, messy and wild. It would have been a wonderful garden, if taken care of better.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in Lord Sesshomaru-sama's garden without stating your presence!" a squeaking voice almost startled her, but not because she hadn't heard the toad come, just because it was like a loud shriek and she _hated_ the sound of his voice.

The Youkai turned at the toad and lowered her eyes on him, large amber eyes having trouble in hiding her amusement at the small creature. It sure amused her how a strong and proud Youkai like Sesshomaru was could keep with him such a disgraceful -and ugly- toad like this one was.

Jaken tightened his hold on his Ninto wood whilst he looked angered at the taller female demon, eyes flashing as he attempted -key word, 'attempted'- to look imposing and instead acting like a big fool.

The female merely kept herself at check -this was Lord Sesshomaru-sama's loyal retainer, and for how much it would be funny to mock him, she couldn't show disrespect to the Inu Lord.

"I'm here to spoke privately to Lord Sesshomaru," she quietly spoke, her voice musical and low. "I believe I have news he'll be interested in know".

The toad did not look the least impressed by her calm acting, he just glared at her -it didn't matter she was stronger than him, and he could _feel_ that pretty well, but he was under the protection of Lord Sesshomaru-sama, and he was in his house, so she'd better show respect.

"Present yourself then," he demanded.

"My name is Chiyoo," she replied sternly, her voice giving away the aversion she had towards the little youkai. "I am one of the heirs of the Northern Land's lord of the Neko clan, Lord Kuneru".

Jaken's face turned as pale as it could -no matter the Neko clan disappeared long ago, if this was the heir of the lord, that not only meant that he was dead, but that he had to show himself respect to the young youkai.

"You may follow me then to the room we keep for important guests, I'll go and ask Lord Sesshomaru-sama if he feels like receiving you today," with that Jaken pointed with his wood to the palace, and headed there, Chiyoo on his heels.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin looked around in boredom -she hated being left alone when Sesshomaru-sama had to meet important youkai -she hated more to be left with the toad however, but this was unpleasant all the same.

Ever since Sesshomaru saved her life, calling her back from the death -which was something nor Sesshomaru neither Jaken understood- she decided to stay with him in order to repay her debt to the demon, knowing at once she wanted to stay with him because he had been so nice with her and this was the very first time someone had been nice with her. The village she lived in wasn't friendly, but this demon was and Rin was so happy about it she didn't want to lose him.

Sesshomaru wasn't nice in the real meaning of the word, he never spoke to her apart from calling her name here and there, or saying she would have to leave since he needed to speak with someone important, but she could see how he acted towards other people and she was glad he was so different with her.

She wasn't that young not to know he was called by others cruel and ruthless, but he had never being bad with her, and she knew she was very special and lucky.

If just Sesshomaru-sama could act a little nicer with others, people would stop saying he was a bad demon, Rin thought idly as she looked around.

The young girl loved to live in this palace, it was way huge, and there were so many rooms to explore around she never get bored, but sometimes, when the mysteries of the secret rooms were not enough to keep her busy, she felt like having a little walk outside of the palace.

Sesshomaru-sama didn't like her to wander alone, even if he never spoke aloud why -Rin guessed it was because this way she could be attacked by wild demons without him protecting her as he was usual to- but she was so bored right now she would stand any scolding after, if only she could enjoy a walk around.

As she stood up from her comfy futon -which once was owned by someone really big because it was four times her size- she looked around to see if the toad was anywhere in sight, and happy to find out he wasn't, she sneaked outside her room.

Walking merrily down the corridor, which was a piece of art itself, with carved war scenes in now faded colours, she heard a musical voice coming from the big room Sesshomaru used to speak with other youkai, but she paid no attention to it -the toad often scolded her when she peered at the meetings.

Rin giggled as she succeeded in leaving the manor, breathing the cool air outside, enjoying the warm sun on her face and arms as she capered away from the manor, giggling again in happiness and excitement.

The garden was filled with flowers and it looked stunning in its beautifulness, but there was something even more intriguing than the flowers blossoming around.

The woods.

The forest was friendly and she loved to feel the grass under her bare feet, plus she could find something to eat -Sesshomaru-sama said she had to look for her food alone- such as wild strawberries... she absolutely loved strawberries!

Singing some childish song she continued her trip, not noticing about the manor disappearing behind the trees, too caught up in her games to really care.

Then a bush at her right shook, and as she took a step forwards, a small fox pup appeared from behind it. It wasn't a youkai kitsune, just a wild pup fox, looking both scared and curious about the strange thing squealing at his sight.

Taking a wary step forwards, the fox sniffed her scent, but find nothing that would scare him, so when Rin jumped towards him, in the attempt to catch him, the small fox yipped and ran away.

"Wait foxi-chan!" Rin giggled, and started chasing the pup.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes glared at the neko youkai before him, his face emotionless as the female sat down in front of him, calm and stead as her amber eyes stared at him, " Lord Sesshomaru-sama," she said with her musical voice. "I am pleased you accepted to receive me so soon…"

He lifted his arm slightly to stop her speech, his eyes briefly closing as he bowed his head ever so slightly, losing none of his composure with the greeting. His glare however did not falter.

This was the worst time to receive someone, he thought sternly, but nothing passed through his steel façade. '_If she hadn't been a neko heir, I would have already had her away from here, or killed'_.

He was very well aware of the past between their clans, but it wasn't a secret he didn't like the least neko youkai.

He wanted to ask her what brought her here, but there was an etiquette and he was still a great lord, so he couldn't do anything uncouth, "my pleasure to receive the daughter of Lord Kuneru-sama, so am I right in stating he's now deceased?"

Chiyoo's eyes flashed with slight hurt but her face remained calm and relaxed as she nodded slightly, "hai, he's dead" she replied softly.

Sesshomaru cared nothing -he'd never met that Lord. But etiquette...

"Would you appreciate a cup of tea?" the Inu Lord raised his hand, calling one of his few servants. For how much he despised the place, he was the Lord of the Western Lands, he had to own servants to look up to the manour.

Luckily enough all the weaklings were silent and never made themselves known. He surely was respected between them, but he was most of all feared. Some of them were still serving him honoring his father's memory, others were there because he'd known them when he was young, and they wanted to serve him alone.

Most of them though were respecting and loving him even if he did nothing to gain their respect and love. They acted as if they knew him better than anyone else, and maybe they saw something nice deep deep inside him.

Sesshomaru felt somewhat honored of this, but is was a slight feeling and he used to push it away when he thought about it. He was a great lord and couldn't care less about such weaklings.

A young-looking snake-like youkai appeared from behind one slid door, bowing at them, before taking off. Chiyoo nodded briefly, then she decided to cut off the acting.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, I am here because something bad happened in our Lands, something that does involve the Inu Clan," she stared up fiercely at the male's eyes with no fear. "You surely know about the great war our clans -all the four- had been involved into centuries ago, before the Kitsune scattered away, before the Neko disappeared, before Inu and Ookami started that fight".

Sesshomaru said nothing, he merely looked at her, no curiosity on his face -no nothing.

He knew what she was talking about, even if he was not there at the time, it happened when Inu no Taisho's father was as young as Sesshomaru himself was now, when the Lord of the Western lands was Inu no Taisho's grandfather.

It had been a ferocious war in which the four clans fought together against the army of dragons, a powerful specie of youkai that wanted to rule the countries. They were under the power of a very strong demon, a black dragon, and it took all the power of the four clan Lords to seal him away -not kill. He was a dragon, way too powerful to kill, as he was a demi-god.

He had been sealed deep in a mountain, with all their powers and seals, spells and prayers, they even had to ask the help of a human powerful miko and a monk to win. In that battle Inu no Taisho's grandfather and grandmother died, and Inu no Taisho's father became the new lord.

"Well, something really bad happened," Chiyoo shuddered. "Two of the weaker spells wore off, and someone destroyed the third... so the other seals, together with the spells and the cages of power, started to waver."

Sesshomaru knew what this meant -the dragon was going to be freed from his prison, and obviously he would go haunt the four clans, no matter what happened meanwhile he was under the spell.

Dragons' thirst of revenge was greater than neko's own.

He would rise up again, and the many youkai waiting for his awakening would unite under his renewed power to start again their ruthless havoc.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips together until they turned white, but apart from this, nothing showed his care or his concern -or anything else than indifference.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, you do know what this mean," Chiyoo gritted her teeth as she tightened her hands into fists. She was angry and really desperate. "He's too strong to be defeated by any of us alone, we need to gather all the four Clan's Lords in order to try and destroy the Dragon before it's too late! His army is strong, the many dragon demons under him are so strong and ruthless no one can beat them without straining himself".

Sesshomaru was still silent.

"The Neko heir me and my twin brother, now new Lords of the Southern lands, formally ask you, great Lord of the Western lands, to accept an alliance with us in order to defeat the dragon once for all!" Chiyoo looked up at him with fiery eyes. "And we will need the help of the Lord of the Ookami clan too, and your half brother's help".

At the mention of the Ookami clan Sesshomaru's eyes turned into slits, but the last strand was when Chiyoo mentioned his brother.

It was still a taboo to speak about InuYasha, and things got complicated after what had happened less than a week before, when following his brother's scent -he had being attracted by the fact that it was again shifting to full youkai blood- and had found his half brother speaking with the ookami youkai.

Their speech made Sesshomaru feel rather distressed and something inside him tried to attract his attention. He couldn't place the sensations he was feeling deep inside, it wasn't a good time to come and ask for alliance with these two.

Chiyoo had noticed Sesshomaru's reaction and stiffened, but decided to explain herself. She was wondering what could possibly be wrong in having a hanyou relative, but maybe this youkai thought differently than her.

"Hanyou can be just as powerful as full demons can be, some even more, and we'll need as much power as we can..." she stopped when Sesshomaru stood up.

"I won't be accepting an alliance with your clan, or the ookami's, neither one with my brother," the last part was stressed with a disgusted tone, but Chiyoo could feel the disgust was stressed too, as if the lord wasn't too sure about being disgusted or not.

Strange.

"I am strong enough to overcome any opponent who's going to come my way," Sesshomaru's voice turned cold as ice, not even trying to hide a sneer as he continued. "You are dismissed, for how much I care, you can go and ask the ookami clan to help you".

Chiyoo looked like she was going to say something, but then she sighed at the sight of Sesshomaru's determination and stood up her too, shaking her head in defeat.

"I thank you Lord Sesshomaru-sama, for the kindness you showed in allowing me an oyer," she turned and left.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken was slightly trembling since the toad was hesitant in voicing his opinion, but he did nonetheless. "are you sure, forgive my rudeness, but wasn't better to accept the alliance with the neko clan? All old youkai know of the power of the Dragon Lord, Yaryudoku!"

Sesshomaru glared at him, eyes turned into slits, and Jaken squealed running away scared.

The Daiyoukai walked out of the room, lost in his thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru was feeling rather on edge, he himself not knowing why, but the last thing he wanted to do was to worry about some demon who, to Jaken's words, was even more powerful than Inu no Taisho.

As he walked slowly to Rin's room, he replayed in his mind what happened less than a week before. He was going to visit some youkai from his domain, because the said youkai was causing troubles too big to let him go on, when he _felt_ it.

InuYasha's scent came to his senses, together with the one of his human fellows. He wasn't going to go and have another pointless fight with his useless relative in the present moment, so he simply shook off the scent, until something happened.

The scent changed.

Just like many times before, InuYasha's blood turned to more youkai-like. At first he hadn't been able to feel InuYasha's blood unless it was outside his body, but lately he could recognize the small differences even when InuYasha was far away.

Something was awakening his youkai blood.

He had always been rather curious about his relative's transformation, more after what the giant Magnolia tree told him InuYasha's fate -he would become lost in his youkai blood and instincts until he could no longer distinguish friends from foes.

The sword was helping him in controlling the blood, but as the scent of InuYasha moved away from the one of the ningens, there was the scent of the sword too, and Sesshomaru wondered what was happening.

So he had followed the scent and had found his brother fighting against the ookami demon, who was having a hard time. InuYasha was lost in his youkai blood instincts, but surprisingly enough he'd the sword at his side.

This had been very strange, but as Sesshomaru stared the two stopped fighting and InuYasha regained the control of his body. Then they started to speak.

He'd never heard his brother speak like this, his voice full of regret and pain -but he convinced himself he cared nothing.

It was inuYasha's fault his father grew weak and died, that would have never happened before mating with the human wench.

'_Is it?'_ a part of him, a small, forgotten part of him asked.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, he didn't like the last bit what he saw.

And it still bugged him greatly.

Even after a week, instead after assisting to the fight and the speech, something in him continued coming back up, torturing him with stupid pointless thoughts, such as, 'is it really InuYasha's fault? Maybe Chichi-ue knew what he was doing when he gave you and InuYasha the two swords', or 'Without the sword, InuYasha would have been dead and Chichi-ue loved him as much as he loved you' or even 'you feel betrayed by Chichi-ue, that's why you want revenge on InuYasha, but you have to admit he's strong and he's just like Chichi-ue'.

Sesshomaru hated this.

So he despised InuYasha even more.

"Rin," he called.

The girl was like an anti stress, even if he would never admit it out aloud. She could calm him down and she was always nice, no matter how cold he could act with her.

She was a strange little human, and the great Daiyoukai couldn't understand why he called her back from death, nor why he was keeping her with him.

He surely wasn't fond of her.

But as he looked around and found to trace of the little girl, the little voice appeared again, dripping sarcasm, 'then why are you worried about her not being here?'

Sesshomaru growled, he was _not_ worried.

But he left as fast as his pride could muster, searching in the air the scent of the little girl, mildly wondering if she was in danger.

Picking up a trace heading towards the forest, Sesshomaru wondered with himself again why he was going to search for her.

He could easily get rid of her forever, a youkai would kill her and he would be freed of her presence.

A sudden image of the little girl smiling up at him fondly appeared in his mind, and he moved in the woods too, trying to find traces of Rin. All the while assuring himself he was _not_ going to help her because he cared for her or was actually _worried_ for her.

He could smell the human girl and he could smell her fear as another scent passed through his senses, the one of a youkai. Not just any youkai, but a powerful one.

A very powerful Ryu youkai -a dragon.

That girl from the Southern Lands was right, the dragon demons were wandering again in the territories and they were fairly powerful. He wasn't going to defeat this one too easily, but he never underestimated nor his own strength neither his opponent's.

But as he approached the place in which Rin and the youkai stood, he could sense another scent that made his eyes widen in surprise.

A third scent, coming from nowhere, and it was known...

It was InuYasha's.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Rin looked up from the fox kitten and glanced around, she found with slight indignation that she didn't know where she was.

The grass was of a different shade of green than she remembered it to be, there were no flowers but little brownish ones, and the trees looked all similar around her, she couldn't recognize the way she came from.

She was lost in the forest, and suddenly the thought of the little kitten disappeared from her mind as she started to feel afraid.

She tried to find her way back to the manour, knowing sesshomaru-sama would be rather angry at her if he didn't found her home, but she was so deep haunting the fox that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings and she couldn't find her way back to the manour.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama will be really angry at me... Lord Sesshomaru-sama, please, come..." she wailed, sitting down.

Rin was sure he would come and pick her again, she just needed to wait a little more. But as she was sitting there, singing again some childish song to keep herself busy, the danger came.

From behind a giant tree a horrible demon appeared and it was looking down at her with hunger filled eyes.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, scared by his appearance, and she backed away, tears forming in her eyes, but the strange looking youkai, with a snake-like body, clawed arms and a horn on his forehead, wasn't the last bit impressed or compassion as he lunged for her, eager to taste human blood.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried loudly.

Something akin to a white and red blur appeared in a flash before the crying kid and punched the giant ryu youkai, sending him few feet away. Rin opened her eyes tentatively and was met with the sight of Sesshomaru-sama's brother, the half demon with beautiful silver hair and cuddly dog ears -InuYasha.

The hanyou was glaring hard at the ryu demon, claws ready to strike again on him.

"You ok?" he asked without turning to see the girl. Rin gulped but a shaky grin appeared on her face -InuYasha was strong, he would surely defeat the bad youkai!

"Go InuYasha-san!" she cheered, tumbling clumsily as she hid herself behind a large bush.

InuYasha and the ryu demon confronted each other with glares that could rival with one of Sesshomaru's own, as they studied the opponent closely. InuYasha was looking for some kind of weakness on the waiting enemy, wondering why on heart he was helping Sesshomaru's little kid.

The answer was, she was just a human young girl. And she had been in danger.

Now, for the demon, this was a kind of youkai InuYasha never saw before. It looked almost like a snake, but there were differences, he could tell. Plus, the smell was different somehow.

Snakes smelt of ground and blood, mixed with the smell of decomposing, but this one smelt of trees and something that reminded InuYasha of a wet cave -as if that demon lived for ages in the depths of a cavern.

Maybe it was a dragon, InuYasha thought. He heard about them but never fought or saw one -they lived in the borderlines and were usually quiet, almost all of them.

He knew there were clans that were cruel and ruthless, opposite to the normal clans who lived quietly without harming anyone, this must be one of those who liked to kill, InuYasha was sure of that -he'd attacked Rin.

"Let's see how strong you are, then!" with that InuYasha launched himself towards the enemy, who was ready to welcome him. InuYasha slashed with his claws, but the other demon easily stopped the blow with one arm and countered quickly by snapping his fangs at the hanyou.

"Do you really think some useless wit as you are may be able to beat me, one of the most loyal of Yaryudoku's soldiers?" the dragon spoke with a low and plummy voice.

InuYasha merely glared at him, wondering who was the 'Yaryudoku' he mentioned. He'd never heard of him before, but the name sounded strangely familiar to his ears...

He had no time to think about it because the demon attacked again and InuYasha had to concentrate on the battle to prevent himself from being hurt. He had to admit to himself the youkai was pretty strong, just as strong as Kagura could be -but in a different way. Kagura used his fan to send winds to attack instead of using her own power, this demon used physical strength to fight, none to mention his claws and fangs.

InuYasha's perceptive eyes saw something dark seeping through the teeth, and he knew the instant the dragon's fangs were poisoned. A quick look at the demon's hands made the hanyou realize the claws were, too.

He ducked a blow and decided to search for the weak point of the youkai as he countered the attacks, and he decided he would try for the obvious -the eyes. A blind youkai was far less dangerous than one still seeing.

Jumping backwards as he fell hard on his feet, InuYasha prepared his attack, "**Sankon tessou!**" he yelled, his claws heading for the brown eyes of his opponent.

The blow was effective and the giant youkai fell on his back, apparently out of play. InuYasha smirked in self satisfaction as he turned to the little girl, "are you ok?" he asked again, making a step towards the girl behind the bush.

But then the youkai behind his back rose up again, blood seeping down his face as he growled, teeth shining predator like. One of his eyes was cut deeply and blood was seeping from it profusely, but the other was was still intact and its pupil was constricted so much the eye was almost all white. And with a speed that could rival with Kouga's, he hit InuYasha in the middle of his stomach, penetrating through his chest like nothing, blood falling from the deep cut and InuYasha's mouth. The silver haired hanyou coughed in pain and astonishment as he fell face flat on the ground, unmoving.

"Look who's stronger now," the ryu demon growled in satisfaction.

Rin squeaked in fear as she retreated again, nothing to stop the youkai from tasting her blood.

Sesshomaru was ready to intervene. He'd arrived in time to hear Rin call out for him, and to see InuYasha come in help of the girl. He had watched the fight with emotionless eyes, slightly amazed at the Ryu youkai's strength -the Neko female was right, the ryu soldiers were valid opponents.

As InuYasha was hit Sesshomaru felt a strange urge to step forward and stop the battle himself, the sight of his half brother laying on the ground bugged him somehow. He was ready to make himself known, but something happened -again.

Tenseiga at his side echoed with a low sound, as if it was beating like a heart. Tetsusaiga answered beating on its own, unseen and unnoticed by all of them, and Sesshomaru could sense InuYasha's blood beat in rhythm with Tenseiga, as it changed again, from half demon to full demon.

An aura surrounded InuYasha's limp body as he shuddered and stood up slowly, and the ryu youkai felt it and turned.

The sight was so stunning Sesshomaru stopped dead, eyes glued to InuYasha's form rising from the ground. Tetsusaiga was still at his side, and he had changed. His eyes however looked different from the ones he had when the youkai blood possessed him -they were still looking normal, but the pupils were constricted and of a crimson colour, just like the blood seeping out from the gash in his chest. His teeth elongated out of his mouth as InuYasha grinned in a somewhat twisted way, claws twitching as if in need to strike.

"Let's see who's _really_ stronger, then," he said huskily, his voice harsh and rough, "but I think we both know who it is..."

The ryu youkai backed away, sensing the dark and strong aura around InuYasha, feeling for the first time in his life really afraid. Only one other living being could make him feel this scared and it was his master Yaryudoku.

How could a wimpy creature like this hanyou look so imposing and scary all the same!

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly -which was just how much his face could allow with showing his emotions- as InuYasha flung towards his opponent, claws stretching in anticipation, eyes flashing with content as they dug into the flesh of the dragon's forehead, cutting the horn away.

In his current state InuYasha could _feel_ as if it was the clearest thing in the world that the horn was the dragon's weakness. Cutting it would mean kill the dragon, and that's what happened.

His claws dig into the flesh easily, taking away part of the dragon's skin together with the horn, and looking into the terrified eyes InuYasha simply smirked, before finishing the dragon off.

Rin was trembling like a feather as she stared at InuYasha walking towards her, claws stretching again. But as he reached her hiding place, his eyes turned back to their warm gold, teeth shrinking and slightly insane look vanishing as if it never existed.

"Now who was the stronger one?" InuYasha mocked the dead youkai, smirking back at Rin.

"Thanks! Thanks InuYasha-san!" Rin jumped towards him, hugging his left arm, but InuYasha pulled her away, his arms tentatively testing the gash on his chest. It was poisoned, he could feel the venom run in his veins like fire, lowering his strength. He needed to go back to the group, but he left because... and he didn't want to go back, not now.

What had happened with Kagome at that village was just too bad, he couldn't forgive her, not in the present moment.

"You're hurt! You need help!" Rin's voice shook InuYasha out of his thoughts.

"I do not," he replied harshly. "Don't ever tell Sesshomaru about this" he warned her roughly.

"Wha? But Sesshomaru-sama is a nice person!" she countered back.

InuYasha snickered in faint amusement, "he's just a full youkai, if he doesn't care about his brother who's a hanyou, how can you think he'll care about you, a ningen girl?"

Rin pouted, stepping forwards, "Sesshomaru-sama does not hate you, or he wouldn't always go looking for you!"

InuYasha's snicker turned into a weak laugh, due to the increasing pain of his chest. He found it amusing how the little girl could be so trusty and loyal to his brother.

"He's just..." he winced as a twinge hit him painfully, lifting his hand to the deep wound. "He's just waiting for the perfect chance to kill me... and get rid of my embarrassing presence..."

Rin shook her head, the pout still there, "you are strong just as Sesshomaru-sama is! Sesshomaru-sama is not dumb headed, he can't hate his brother just because his blood is not as pure as his own! He's too wise and smart to think something so stupid!" she looked sure about her words and she looked sincerely convinced about it.

InuYasha looked at her in mild surprise. She believed in what she was saying, and if it was so, she was a hopeless cause. Sesshomaru was just too cold, he cared nothing in the world.

"Family is more important than blood, right InuYasha-san?" Rin looked up at him with bright eyes, and InuYasha couldn't tell her she was far too blind for her own good.

Sesshomaru all the while stood there, feeling rather ashamed as he heard Rin's speech. He thought it would never come the day in which a little girl would embarrass him like this.

InuYasha... Sesshomaru couldn't but recall every time they fought. His half brother had been strong and never retired from a fight, he fought clean and was stubborn never to give up, something Sesshomaru despised -but it was just because he recalled the same in their father.

It was a hopeless case, but all the same, Sesshomaru couldn't but appreciate his brother antics as he vowed to take his revenge on the bastard youkai known as Naraku, who tricked Sesshomaru himself not once but twice.

InuYasha was...

Strong.

And determined. Why he still continued this useless fight against him?

His face still emotionless Sesshomaru walked out of his hiding spot, making himself known as he appeared in front of the two. He knew how to mask his scent so not to be sensed, and it worked greatly one more time.

Rin turned and squeaked in delight, going to hug Sesshomaru's hakama, whilst InuYasha merely tensed and clutched his wound still bleeding, eyes shifting in and out of focus over and over.

Sesshomaru stood there for a long time, simply staring at his half brother in contemplation, noticing how he was tense and how he was slightly trembling, partially because of the poison but partially because he learnt how to fear his brother.

Did he deserve to be treated like this?

Wasn't their fight pointless?

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin looked up at him with big watery eyes, "InuYasha-san helped me, he saved Rin's life!" she then hesitated, and added, "do you really hate him because he is half human? Does that mean you hate me as well?"

The Daiyoukai didn't reply as he stepped towards InuYasha, who tensed even more, his hand grabbing Tetsusaiga. InuYasha knew he was too weak to even think about winning a fight against his brother, he knew in his current state he would be killed in less than five seconds, but he was ready to fight like hell.

He wasn't going to fall without fighting.

"I don't need your useless sword, I have mine now," Sesshomaru spoke quietly. He looked at his younger relative some more, then, "follow me, InuYasha".

The silver haired hanyou growled deeply, "I won't!" he stated, taking a defensive pose.

"Don't be that stupid, you need your wound to be taken care of," Sesshomaru replied, his voice still quiet but sounding imposing now. In the background there could be heard Rin giggling in delight -Sesshomaru-sama was _not_ as bad as his brother pictured him!

"Oh, what now? Is the world going to burn out?" InuYasha scowled, mocking him. "Are you really acting brotherly over me? _Me?_ A hanyou, a dirty half youkai? A -"

Sesshomaru moved quickly, punching InuYasha in the stomach with his fist. InuYasha's eyes widened briefly as pain shot through his already weakened body before the hanyou fell unconscious in his brother's arm. Rin gasped in shock, but Sesshomaru merely picked him up and turned to walk away.

"Rin, follow," he ordered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**MasterFranny:** well, second chapter finished. The name of the enemy in this story is Yaryudoku, 'Yami Ryu no doku' which in english means 'Poison of the Dark Dragon'. More or less. Hope I did it good enough. Kuneru's name, the former lord of the Northern Lands and father of Chiyoo, means 'yoru kuro neko' black night cat.

Shrugs

Read and review then! And by the way, when I thought about this fic I didn't knew about that part of the anime in which Inu and Sess fight against the panther clan... I only read the manga and saw some episodes so let's just forget that part ok?

And, what happened with Kagome and the others to make InuYasha go away again? You'll find out next chapter, if you review!

**ENDING NOTE** this chapter wasn't BETAed. I heard nothing from my BETA, even if she is still updating her fic -which I can't seem to review. Onyxlight if you're reading this, please, forgive me but I wanted to update. And I loved your new chapter!


	3. Disgusting

NOTE this won't be Mpreg. Not because I don't like it -trust me I love InuYasha pregnant- but it would mean two problems. One, who would be the first father? Have cubs with Kouga and pups with Sessh in two rounds? I find it slightly unfair. Plus, pregnancy hurts... especially to males. Second, it would add too confusing things and I don't want InuYasha pregnant and as fat as a cow in this fic. Maybe in another fic, if I do one, or in a sequel, if I do one. Annnnnnd... well, he will need all his strength for the troubles he's going to face... as I stated I am an angsty craving fan lover.

**MasterFranny:** in this chapter we find out what happened with the group to make InuYasha go away. It's just like a FLASHBACK, but bear with me, because I love the idea for this chapter. Ehm, after you read it you may think I am strange and I think I actually am.

Hope you like!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Won't include Miroku into the threesome -duh, that would mean it's a fourthsome. I'm not good at them, never did one before. Heck, this is my first try at threesomes too! Xx Ok, but if you DO want Miroku get laid with someone that's not Naraku, Sesshy, Inu or Kouga, maybe who knows, some male OC coming later, or some female OC or Sango, I'll have it. But ONLY if you want it.

Not Naraku because for how much I love Nara-kun he's the very bad guy, can't be paired with any of the good ones!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Rating** T.

**Summary** Naraku isn't the only problem InuYasha is going to have. A stronger youkai, coming from an old rivalry between clans, is now up to have his revenge on them… Sesshomaru/InuYasha/Kouga threesome YAOI Probably Kagome bashing

**Disclaimer **I will never own InuYasha. But I like it a lot, and I like to think stories for the charas -plus, I like bashing the ones I hate and hurt the ones I love.

**Warning **this is going to be YAOI, that means boy x boy relationship so don't like don't read. This will be INCEST too, between half brothers. This will be threesome, that means ménage a trois. Flames about that will be used to power up my fireplace. This will contain severe BASHING against The Toad better known as Jaken. And The Bitch, better known as Kikyou. And The Other Bitch, better known as Kagome.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

-Flashbacks, memories, dreams-

**Circling Paths**

**Chapter 02: Disgusting**

-**Start FlashBack**-

Sun shining above them, just like it happened every day, the group continued their walk through the country. The blue sky was graced with puffy white clouds and there was no sign of incoming rain, no sign there was a storm coming onto them. It simply was a wonderful day.

InuYasha was walking with the group, not caring about the inviting idea of a trip on the trees right now, and he was looking around as he walked, ready to intervene at any sign of danger. His golden eyes scanned the surroundings with great care, but there was nothing to fear right now -they were the only living beings around.

Next to him was Kirara, the little feline youkai in her weaker form, not sensing danger to worry about, just enjoying the feeling of the sun on her back.

Some feet behind Kagome and Sango were chatting happily about something that the two demons were ignorant to, and cared nothing about whilst the perverted monk continued walking slower, hoping for a chance to touch Sango's butt one more time -he cared nothing if he would then receive another painful slap.

It would be worthy the try.

Shippou was playfully jumping around, following a small butterfly around the path, smiling and giggling just like a kit would do. They were all relaxed and carefree, for once there were no demons, no people attacking them, no nothing.

It had been already two days ever since his little 'incident' with Kouga, and InuYasha was happy to feel his youkai blood behaving, even if he had to endure Kagome's 'osuwari' every now and then.

He was starting to believe his problem was long gone, maybe the little fight against his ookami opponent helped him ease the tension building in him -so he was relaxing as well as the others.

He knew Kagome could not understand, but as she continuously stopped him and Kouga from killing each other, it was making them uneasy and vicious, as in need of a good fight to ease the tension a little. Maybe if she had let them fight before, they would have come to better terms around each other and now would be allies instead of opponents -that if, the clan rivalry hadn't been there also.

"Do you feel any village nearby? I am in need of a good bath," Kagome stopped speaking with Sango to cast a look at the half demon walking before her.

InuYasha scowled slightly, having to snap out of his thoughts; he didn't like the last bit having to stop at villages to have the ningen girl do such stupid things as a bath.

She could just do it at any nearby spring.

But he had to remember Kagome was not just a female -females were really strange at times- but also a ningen. He knew ningens liked to live in villages and not in the forest, they loved comfort and security.

So he had to accept what she asked him, as Sango and Miroku were on her part in these matters- they do liked more to stay in villages than in the wild.

Humans need humans.

Shippou cared nothing at all to him having food was the only thing that mattered.

With a deep sigh InuYasha jumped on a nearby tree and soon enough he picked up a light scent coming from his rights, and looking at it carefully he saw a small village. Jumping back down to his friends he pointed to the right, "that way, nothing more than one or two miles, there is a village, we can stop there".

Happily Kagome fastened her pace, she couldn't wait to have a bath. Miroku stroked his chin in thought, wondering if he could exchange their hospitality with a fairly useless help against some minor demon or better, helping some rich man getting rid of a 'curse'.

They arrived at the village in short time, the sun already falling down, orange gracing the blue sky. They walked through the fields seeing people still working in them, and as they reached the first houses, they saw some children playing happily watched by some adults.

As they looked around a man spotted them, and his face lit up as he made his way towards them in a hurry. He could have been on his forties, his black hair already striped with grey, a determined expression as he looked at the group -who had saw him coming and had stopped to wait for him.

As the man stopped before them, he bowed slightly before Sango and Miroku, "you must be the great Youkai Slayer Sango, and you the powerful Monk Miroku! " he bowed again, attracting the attention of the other villagers. "We couldn't have hoped any better, we were searching for help but we didn't know where you were".

Sango and Miroku looked perplexed at each other, "if you do know us and you were searching for us, you may want our services?" Sango asked.

The man bowed again, "yes, but please, follow me... if you accept our request we will give you hospitality and adequate reward!"

Miroku's eyes lit up at the thought of a reward, whilst InuYasha merely rolled his eyes. He was expecting some lower class demon Miroku or Sango would destroy in less than five minutes, then the monk would ask for a lot of money or similar reward, pretending the demon hunting to have been hard to accomplish -as usual.

Some time later, sitting in the man's lounge -the man's name was Hitoshi, and he was one of the richest of the village- Sango questioned him about why he had been searching for them.

"It's a problem with a couple of spirits, two souls still clung to earth, they come every night, scaring us and breaking walls and roofs... we can't live anymore like this, we really need some help! I'll give you whatever you ask but please, help us get rid of them!"

It was nothing new, to InuYasha's point of view, many villages had similar problems with vengeful souls, more often demons who controlled some poor soul to create havoc.

But he saw something in the man's eyes, that made him think he wasn't telling them the whole truth.

"If they appear at night, we will stay here and we will wait for them," Miroku assured, raising his hand in a reassuring gesture. "I promise you we will calm them down!"

Hitoshi looked rather pleased and reassured as he ordered the servants to take in food for the guests, leaving them alone for the night.

InuYasha ate as always, stuffing his mouth as much as he could -forget the place and his hatred for villages, but the food, it was delicious- with little Shippou doing the same. Kagome too ate happily, she was waiting for the hot water so she could bathe, whilst Miroku and Sango quietly spoke with each other.

"Two souls, they may be demons," Sango picked up a onigiri, biting down on it while thinking about what Hitoshi said to them. "or haunted souls that need to find peace, either way we'll stay up this night" turning to Kagome and Shippou she added, "you two can sleep, and InuYasha can as well, this sounds like nothing dangerous at all".

InuYasha growled deeply in his throat but did not reply -he was still inhaling the food.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was almost midnight, and Miroku and Sango were wide awake, waiting for the two spirits to appear. They were walking around the village, knowing there wasn't a specific place they could appear, while Kagome and Shippou -with Kirara cuddling near them- were sleeping softly in Hitoshi's house. InuYasha had offered to help since he wasn't tired, and was now on some house's roof to have a better view.

It was him who saw one of the souls first.

Jumping down the roof InuYasha was trying to convince himself there had been nothing wrong in the man's attitude, but as he stepped around a corner, he saw him.

Yes, it was a he.

A young man, on his early twenties, floating in a transparent shiny azure veil. His hair had been cut short on his shoulders, a faint brown, and his haori was torn and messed. InuYasha stared at the spirit as he raised his hand, and a wall trembled before crashing with a loud noise.

InuYasha knew he could do nothing against a spirit, but he nonetheless sped up towards him, in a desperate try to stop the dead man from destroying the village, but he froze as the glowing spirit turned to him.

His face was down cast, eyes burning with grief, pain and sadness so great InuYasha felt a stab in his heart. This was not the face of a controlled soul or a demon, this was something different.

The man looked at InuYasha with a defeated expression, before turning to his right and floating through a wall, disappearing from the hanyou's sight.

"InuYasha!"

As the silver haired hanyou snapped out of his state Miroku and Sango appeared behind him, slightly panting, "what happened? We heard a-"

Seeing the wall crushed on the earth Miroku stopped and looked, "it was one of them?"

"Aa," InuYasha replied, blinking. He still couldn't shake away the massive sadness he felt after looking at the man's face.

He was not one of the revenge searching souls, this was something bigger, and he had been right, the man, Hitoshi, knew something he hadn't told them.

"So it was a man," Sango said after InuYasha told her and Miroku the apparition. "But why sadness? It's not uncommon to feel grief after dying, so the soul is chained to our world, but usually sadness grows into rage and fury".

InuYasha pressed his lips together, but in that moment something happened -a cold feeling rushed through his body and he shivered. Glancing at the two humans near him he saw they were shivering too, and looking before him he suddenly knew why that was happening.

A shape was making itself clear in front of the startled three, this time not a man, but a young woman with long, silky hair and wearing a tattered and dirty kimono.

InuYasha felt another wave of sadness hit him as he looked in shock at her face, mirroring the same pain, the same grief, the same sad dread that was clear on the other soul's face.

Her stare was intense and ghostly tears were glowing at the corner of her eyes, disappearing as they fell through air.

He felt Miroku stiffen near him, Sango doing the same both took aback by the strong feeling they were receiving from the apparition. The woman didn't break anything, she glanced at them in despair, and after a few seconds she turned and disappeared through a wall, the same the other spirit went in before.

As if breaking free from a spell, the three of them started moving again, releasing a breath they didn't know they were holding, the cold sensation disappearing as well.

InuYasha turned to the demon slayer who was frowning, "what was that, Sango?"

She shook her head incredulously, "I never saw anything remotely like this in all my life... Miroku, what do you think?"

The monk was deep in thought, his face serious as he replied, "I think something's happened here in the village, something we don't know... and we must find out," he looked at InuYasha, "Hitoshi-san said they appear once per night, this means they won't come back for now. Tomorrow you and Kagome will search for something that may help us with the villagers, while me and Sango will try to find the source of the power of the two apparitions".

InuYasha nodded, lost in his own thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why should we search for information about this spirits?" Shippou whined as he followed Kagome and InuYasha down the hill towards the rest of the village. "Can't Miroku just chant one of his spells and have them go away?"

Kagome stared at him with a sympathetically face as she tried to keep up with Inuyasha's pace -she had never saw him so interested, or should I say intrigued, by this kind of things before.

"You both weren't there when the two souls appeared," InuYasha wasn't looking at them as he spoke. "They looked so... sad".

"I don't care as long as I get to have a bath every day," Kagome replied smiling happily.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and spotted the man that offered them his house talking with an old woman -probably Kaede's age.

"Hey, ya!" he called, and Hitoshi turned towards him, his face suddenly tensing up slightly.

"Did the monk and the demon slayer get rid of the two spirits?" he asked tentatively with a hopeful face.

"Not yet, they asked us to have a better background on who the two might have been, or else they won't succeed into giving them peace," InuYasha replied roughly. "I know you are hiding something, so spill it out!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome blushed slightly at his bluntness and waved dismissively at Hitoshi, "please, Hitoshi-san, don't be angry, he's just too blunt sometimes!"

InuYasha's ears twitched in irritation but then his nose picked up a familiar scent. It was growing nearer each second gone by, and soon the hanyou was able to recognize it -it was the damned Ookami.

Ever since their confrontation the two hadn't see each other again, and InuYasha was a little uncertain about it right now -he was sure Kouga would not go telling everyone about their speech, but still.

A cloud of dust could be seen as the wolf Prince appeared from above the hill, running towards Kagome at top speed, eyes flashing, and he stopped right in front of her, taking her hands in his own, smiling in a flirtatious way, "my sweet Kagome, how nice to see you here!"

Kagome blushed ever so slightly, smiling happily back as InuYasha felt a tremendous rush of -jealousy?- anger growing in him.

"You wimpy wolf, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you hated the human stench!" he hissed, or better, growled, as he stepped between the ookami youkai and Kagome, who merely blinked.

"Oh, the half breed!" Kouga's eyes flashed with amusement as he saw the hanyou so angry. He could remember perfectly their encounter and what the silver haired one told him, but he was positive not to act as if he cared. It had been a strange day, and he knew InuYasha was acting up to what he replied to him, but none of it would be mentioned never ever again. "Go away you stupid mutt, Kagome deserves better than you, she deserves me".

As usual, the two stared at each other with hatred, but now there was some kind of acknowledgment in both guy's stance.

Not as near as respect, but a similar feeling that could pass as acceptance.

"You two, stop fighting, InuYasha we need to do what Miroku asked us to!" Kagome was a little pissed off because they were involved into fighting each other way too many times. She needed the help of InuYasha, but maybe Kouga would help, too. "Well Kouga-kun, why don't you stay and help us?"

She started to explain the whole thing about the wandering souls, but in the end Kouga merely stared at her, then at InuYasha and at the human who was now looking as if his eyes would pop out of their sockets.

Obviously, he wasn't fond of demons.

"Sadness?" Kouga snickered. "I always knew souls suffered from rage when chained to this world, not sadness! Maybe the mutt's sight isn't too good anymore!"

InuYasha growled, "there was so much sadness in their eyes that blocked me and I couldn't move!" He turned to the man, eyes burning with rage -against Kouga that's it- and Hitoshi stepped back in fear. "So then, tell us what you know!"

"They killed themselves!" Hitoshi cowered in fear. "They were the disgrace of this village, this is why no one here wants to speak about them! They were a sin!"

"They were a disgrace because they killed each other?" Kagome frowned as she stared at the man, not understanding why they would be.

"No!" the man's eyes were now full of hatred and disgust as he continued, spilling out the awful truth. "They were lovers!"

"And? Were their families opposite?" Kagome still didn't understand.

What could be wrong into two loving each other?

"They were brother and sister!" finally, it was out. The man's face was flustered with both shame and anger, as he stared with wide eyes at them, waiting for the reaction he was expecting them to have. "It was Incestuous!"

There was silence for a moment, before Kagome's face turned livid, as if she was going to puke. Of all the things she was expecting, she was not expecting that.

InuYasha looked at Shippou, who was now on Kagome's shoulder, then at Kouga -all three of them were wearing the same confused face. They couldn't understand what the man was saying, nor why it should be so shocking.

"So?" InuYasha dared to ask, and the scared eyes of the man turned on him again, Kagome also looking at him. "What does that mean?"

Kagome tried to snap away from her revulsion enough to answer him, "it's a sin! To love that way your sibling! It's just plainly disgusting! Having... sex with your relative!"

Kouga stared at her disgusted face in shock -he had thought she of all people would know. Why was it so disgusting?

"It's sick! Insane! disgusting and horrible!" her face was now of a purple shade, she felt sick inside just thinking about it. "They did the right thing killing themselves, freeing the world from such a sin!"

Shippou glanced up at her with big eyes, "why are you saying this, Kagome? It is not wrong for family to love each other!"

"Not like that!" she screamed panting hard.

"Kagome, would you be disgusted by someone loving another of his same sex, then?" InuYasha stared intently at her, waiting for her reply. He was shocked she would think like this, he was astonished she would repel the very idea of it.

"Of course!" she turned to him, wide eyes, shaking her head madly. "There is nothing worse than two being of the same sex loving each other! It can't be accepted! I hate to think there is someone so perverted, sick, insane to love someone of the same sex! It's not natural, they must be sick!"

InuYasha, Kouga and Shippou stared in deep shock at her outburst, speechless.

They could not understand why she was talking like this. In the youkai world it wasn't uncommon -on the opposite, it was natural and normal- to fell in love and mate with beings from the same family, or same sex. Knowing most male youkai could get pregnant, and some type of female youkai possessed what was necessary to get others to conceive too -not all of them, just some races actually, like snake youkai and toad youkai- it was natural, accepted and nothing out of ordinary.

In his short life -hundred years, not counting the fifty he remained under the spell, obviously- he saw and heard of many couples of mated youkai who had been deeply in love with each other and were related or of the same sex.

The first -mating between same family members- helped strengthening the blood and the power of the progeny, contrariwise what happened in the human world, and the latter -same sex mates- was as normal as male-female mating.

None of them could understand then.

Shippou felt afraid of Kagome, the look in her eyes was scary, but he had to ask "you hate that Kagome?"

"Of course I hate it! Who on their right mind wouldn't?" she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Little Shippou, you have to learn to think the right things, so you won't get sick like them!"

Shippou's eyes filled with tears as he stared in pain and sadness at her, jumping down from her shoulder like he had been burnt.

"You would hate my mom then!" he sobbed miserably, jumping up on InuYasha's shoulders, asking for comfort.

Kagome wasn't aware of the tension now building in InuYasha and Kouga's bodies, but looked in surprise at Shippou, "why should I?"

He cried harder, but did not answer her.

InuYasha stood there with a crying kitsune on his shoulder, staring in disbelief at Kagome, he simply couldn't understand how could she say things like that.

He thought her to be better than this, to be superior and not this close minded. How could she speak like this, especially knowing Shippou's 'mom' had been a male?

Maybe she didn't know, but still, InuYasha was sure it wouldn't have changed how she was thinking. Maybe then she would have rejected Shippou as well, because son of a 'sick and disgusting unnatural' couple.

He couldn't but feel furious.

Kouga was going through same trail of thoughts -except the part involving Shippou, he didn't know about his 'mother', not before hearing him saying that to her however- and he asked himself how could he have fallen for such a person, who couldn't accept that love -mating, because youkai mated for life, but in human terms it could have been love, or marriage- cared nothing about sex or ties.

It was a mushy and unusual thought from such a direct and stubborn youkai, but every demon knew that love knows no boundaries nor gender.

It was normal.

How could she say something this painful and horrible? One could not -and must not- decide for another being, each one controls his own life, and that could only depend on how much their decisions matter for them. She couldn't act as if the world had to spin like she wanted, because she couldn't rule on the hearts of other people, youkai or ningen.

Heaven -or Hell- depending on how much your choices in life mean to you.

She decided it would be Hell.

"They killed each other because the village rejected them," InuYasha stated looking at the man. He couldn't even look at him without wanting to hit him with his claws, and instead not waiting for an answer he looked at the tense Kouga, "I know you may not want to help, but you know what you have to find".

Kouga nodded and took off, this time not using the Shikon no kakkera in his legs but running slower, his head turning around.

InuYasha turned to Kagome and the man, who were both looking as if they were still oblivious to the three's tension, both had calmed down -especially Hitoshi after Kagome's outburst, that had reassured him she was thinking the same as him. It was clear they both believed Kouga, Shippou and InuYasha were of the same advice.

"I'm sorry, but we won't be able to help the village with the two souls," InuYasha's voice was cold and filled with thin hatred that Kagome didn't detect, but she looked in shock at him.

"Why! They have all rights to get rid of the two sinner souls!"

Shippou was past gone crying now, just looking strangely emotionless at Kagome, as if expecting her to take back her speech, or just say she was sorry. But she was utterly puzzled and a little angered at the Hanyou so she didn't acknowledged little kit's distress. She was too used to people doing what she told them, and she was too blind to see how much she hurt the kitsune.

"It can't be helped," InuYasha's voice lacked the warmth it once had -it seemed so much time ever since he last spoke with warmth- but the iciness was lost to the ningen girl as she stared in disbelief at him. InuYasha knew he couldn't stay any longer in her presence, just like the other time he fled, but this time it was different though -it wasn't his blood demanding him to go, but his heart.

He'd been hurt too, but he couldn't leave until Kouga returned saying he'd found what he was searching.

"It won't be helped," he replied with a little bit of venom. "we will leave as soon as I performed it".

Kagome stared at him, performed what? She couldn't understand why the silver haired one was now so angered and the only thing she could think was that he was disgusted too by Hitoshi's admission. InuYasha must have been utterly disgusted by the sin the two committed and was now eager to leave -she was of the same opinion.

She would regret not helping the man thought, and she had to ask InuYasha why they couldn't be helped, but the hanyou simply took off, Shippou still resting on his shoulder with a dull expression.

She bowed to the man, saying she was sorry they couldn't help, but had to follow the half demon in a hurry, coming to walk at his side.

InuYasha glared at her, he knew he couldn't have her change opinion, he knew people had their rights to think whatever they wanted to, but she hurt him, she hurt Shippou, and even Kouga. He couldn't stand to look at her anymore, knowing she was rejecting the very essence of being youkai.

Maybe this was a human thing, maybe she had been just raised this way but still -it hurt.

He had thought humans to be better than that. He had thought her to be better than that.

"Why can't we help them, InuYasha?" she was a little sad about it, he could tell, but not because the two lovers had to kill themselves to get free of the hatred of their own village, but because she wanted to free the village from their distressed spirits.

"It's something they have to get rid by themselves," he hissed, knowing he couldn't keep himself from snarling at her anymore.

The two spirits had regrets for the living word and wouldn't leave until the ones who rejected them would understand and accept their love. But the village would never understand, would never accept, so the two were bound to infest the village forever, until someone gave peace to their suffering souls.

When he saw the man and he looked at him, the massive amount of sadness had InuYasha's heart double in pain, as the look in the woman's eyes. They couldn't be with each other, trying every night to find their love, wandering through the village in pain and loneliness, destroying walls so to demolish the barriers between them.

If they had to stay haunting the village forever, then they had to be together.

"InuYasha! Kagome!"

He heard vaguely Sango and Miroku run towards them, and he felt Shippou leave his shoulder to jump on Sango's. Kirara, who had been with Sango and Miroku, stared at him and then at InuYasha, sensing their tension but not understanding why.

"What happened? We tried to follow the scent lingering on the souls with one of my spell scrolls but it failed once at the end of the village..." Sango looked at InuYasha's fuming frame and then back at Kagome, who was somewhat distressed as well, and staying behind she turned to little Shippou, her eyes curious, "what did InuYasha do this time?"

The little kitsune kit stared up at her, down cast, before looking away and mumbling under his breath, "it was not InuYasha this time, it was her".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kouga sniffed the air, knowing exactly what he was searching for, and looked around. The scent of the humans was tick and unpleasant for him, too used to youkai's, lingering around him from every directions, having him cringe in disgust.

It was not just the simply human smell that had him grimace, but that particular human smell.

Humans who hated the very idea of being a youkai. He couldn't believe it, couldn't believe Kagome was one of them. She always looked like she would accept everything, she accepted his story when he told her he was in a war against the Birds of Paradise, she accepted his bloody past -even when she found out he'd killed many humans to feed his pack- she accepted the idea of a hanyou as a worthy being -another guilty twinge there at the thought- she accepted the idea of youkai to be bad but some to be good as well, but she couldn't accept that.

How could he decide she would be the one he would mate with? How could he after seeing her acting?

He was disappointed to see how wrong he had been considering her worthy his time, as well as worthy InuYasha's own time. He wouldn't want to fight anymore for her, not after that, and he was sure the hanyou wouldn't want to neither.

Kouga couldn't know if InuYasha would forgive her, he knew the ningen girl longer time than him, but he himself was sure he would never ever forgive her.

Shaking his head to clear it from these thoughts he finally picked up the scent he was searching for -the scent of dead, the smell of decomposing bodies.

Quickening his pace he run at top speed -the maximum speed he could muster without using his shards- and halted himself in front of what appeared to be a cemetery.

He looked around hastily, trying to detect some specific smell, but it was harder since he had never saw the apparitions and he couldn't see their aura. He was not a miko, luckily.

After a while he stood sniffing around, with closed eyes, he caught a strange smell coming from the right, and turned his head without opening his eyes.

It was just like the other smell of dead corpses, but held something more in it, just like a bud would smell in-between full grown flowers, or a sour fruit would smell in-between more mature ones.

It was something no one could pick up but a youkai, the thing that could help a youkai detect what mikos could easily see as aura, or ki emanation. It took sometime to actually detect it, but Kouga managed to and followed the different smell until he was in front of one grave.

Sniffing it with care he could feel another lingering scent and soon detected the second grave.

He sped off, now searching with his enhanced senses InuYasha's scent, and soon came to a halt in front of the distressed hanyou. He saw the slight change in his acting, and knew he wasn't far from snapping too, so he merely pointed at the cemetery, "up there," he said calmly.

He cared nothing for the other two humans as he sped up again, this time knowing InuYasha, the feline youkai and the kit were following.

"Hey! where are you going! What is Kouga doing here!" Sango's question went unheard as she, Kagome and Miroku tried to chase them, but they were soon left behind.

Kouga thought, with a little twinge of amusement, this was the second time that he and the Hanyou were actually agreeing about something. But this was between youkai and InuYasha was still part demon.

Staring at the grave before him, and then at the other one far away, InuYasha felt a wave of anger building up deep within him. He knew what to do, he knew this was something that had to be done.

As Shippou explained to Kirara in a low voice what they had witnessed, having the little feline cry out in both rage and shock, InuYasha kneeled before one of the two graves.

It wasn't even a full grave, not like the ones humans usually buried the dead, it was just a hole now covered with soil, there was not even a name on it, the corpse hadn't been purified when buried, no one prayed on the tomb for the sake of the soul.

He could just ask Miroku to pray later. He would do it, he was a nice person after all.

Digging his claws deep in the soil of the grave he could feel a slight burning feeling as he did so, waves of energy flickering around his fingers then up to his arms, but just for a second, then the resistance vanished.

He picked up two handfuls of soil as he looked up at Kouga doing the same, with Shippou and Kirara watching, then he looked around and spotted a free spot on the grass, and laid down the soil on it. Kouga did the same, mixing the two different soils together.

Then he dug a little hole, not bigger than four or five inches, and let the mixed soil fall inside, covering it completely.

As he finished this and stood up again near the hanyou, some sort of glowing appeared around the mixed soil, raising in the air soon changing into the form of the two souls.

Both were transparent and their faces were still sad, bu as soon as they intertwined their fingers a soft sad smile made its way on their pale faces, and both lovers looked gratefully at the four demons.

The woman's lips moved to mouth a silent 'thanks' before both disappeared in the sunlight.

They could never find peace because their regret was deep laced with the villagers' acceptance, and since no one there would ever accept their love, they were bound to stay and haunt the village forever.

There were no names on the new symbolic grave, no one would ever know who the two were, no one would remember or try to accept.

But at least in their misery they stood together.

Kouga breathed deeply then turned to the hanyou next to him. "For how much I care, little mutt, you can have the filthy girl," he stated with a growl, "she wouldn't be the mate I am searching for".

"There I was thinking something similar," InuYasha replied with a sneer. He was still bound to follow her because of the rosary, of the shards and because of the hatred against Naraku, but his feelings towards her had changed none too subtly. "But there again, this means I finally get rid of your annoying presence, you wimpy wolf!"

"Don't be too sure mutt face, I want my own revenge against Naraku so we will see each other as soon as Naraku is around," with this Kouga the Prince of the Ookami clan smirked wickedly and stormed away, this time using the shards' power to disappear in a cloud of dust.

Shippou stared at the grove in silence before looking up at InuYasha one more time, "are they happy now?"

"Sort of," replied InuYasha, unusually calm. He then turned towards him and Kirara and felt the scent of his ningen friends come his way.

He didn't want to see Kagome right now, he knew he needed some time to actually reflect and he knew he would calm down, seeing he couldn't change Kagome's mind but he needed her to find Naraku.

Right now he didn't want to risk to say -or do- something that could ruin their alliance, and he was sure that by staying there he would.

"Tell Miroku to pray over this grave for their souls, don't let Kagome stop you" he told the little kitsune before turning away.

"Can I come with you as well?" pleaded Shippou, he too surprised about his request, but felt his mood sober when InuYasha shook slowly his head. "Another time" he murmured before jumping high, disappearing above a high tree near the cemetery.

As Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Kagome stopped near Shippou, he looked at them once, before sighing. He was not that smart and he was really too young to understand it all, the only thing he knew was that Kagome would hate his 'mom' and she would hate all youkai if she knew, even him.

He could forget it for a while, maybe even act as if nothing happened, but deep inside all of them would remember that day.

-**End FlashBack**-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**MasterFranny:** I know, strange chapter. I hope you will understand what I meant by writing it. Hope you like it, and review me to tell what do you think. I know, Shippou's mom surely was not a he, but come on, it was a wicked idea. And for my fic, in my world where I can do whatever I like, she is a he.

Blame me.

Hope it wasn't confusing... and sorry if it was too short.

Review


	4. Revenge

**MasterFranny:** I was in a good mood for updates lately; I updated a lot of my fics, so I decided since this was the older one, to have a new chapter of this as well. I am glad all of you liked last chapter, I feared it would be flamed… oh, and you can't expect Inu, Kou and Sessh to fall in love like this –snaps fingers– so bear with me please.

This chapter is a little bit more on Kouga, enjoy!

TO ALL OF YOU THE DOUJINSHI WEB–SITE IS (just take away the spaces in–between the address):

http// www . starless-dreamer . net / shinjitsunoshi . html

Just go to the doujinshi page.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Must thank all the reviewers, and I thank the people who read this but didn't review, it's still nice to know!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Rating** T.

**Summary** Naraku isn't the only problem InuYasha is going to have. A stronger youkai, coming from an old rivalry between clans, is now up to have his revenge on them… Sesshomaru/InuYasha/Kouga threesome YAOI Probably Kagome bashing

**Disclaimer** I will never own InuYasha. But I like it a lot, and I like to think stories for the charas -plus, I like bashing the ones I hate and hurt the ones I love.

**Warning** this is going to be YAOI, that means boy x boy relationship so don't like don't read. This will be INCEST too, between half brothers. This will be threesome, which means ménage a trois. Flames about that will be used to power up my fireplace. This will contain severe BASHING against The Toad better known as Jaken. And The Bitch, better known as Kikyou. And The Other Bitch, better known as Kagome.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**-Flashbacks, memories, dreams-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Circling Paths**

**Chapter 03: Revenge**

His speed continued rising as he kept his pace, his feet merely brushing against the ground as he ran, the world around him nothing more than a blur, a wild cloud of dust around him the only visible trace of him using the shards.

Kouga continued running, not caring of the lesser demons that stared at him -they obviously saw just a blur and dust, but still- just to head towards his pack, towards the place he called home. There was anger boiling deep within him, anger against ningens, anger against what he witnessed.

Thinking over it, he couldn't still believe in what had happened. Kagome, the one that could easily accept each and every thing in this world that was not hers, the one that could accept youkai and spells, couldn't accept the core of being demon.

He had known many humans who couldn't accept how relationships between youkai worked, but he had thought it wasn't the case of the girl he thought he had fallen for. He had thought her to be better than this, but he had been wrong.

She told that clearly, to her it was a sin. Obviously human taboos worked differently than youkai's owns, but still, what was the problem into loving someone, being it someone of the same sex or a part of your own family? It was just some stupid human taboo, but the only thing that taboo would admit was a restraint.

How could one put restraints in love? Wasn't love superior to anything? Humans always told things like these, and still they were bigoted and close-minded.

It was a nonsense.

But he also knew something else, something he was sure InuYasha knew too -but they both tried to ignore it- was that even if Kagome accepted how youkai relationships worked, their couldn't. Humans aged quickly compared to a demon's perceptive, and even if the youkai's love was great, it could do nothing against death.

There were demons who liked to bed with anyone without mating until they found the one they truly loved -what humans could call soul mate- just like kitsune -kitsune were also known to be promiscuous, by the way, and seductive- and others who cared nothing and craved just for physical pleasure, while others mated for life -like ookami.

Once the human loved died of age, leaving behind a broken youkai -hanyou's life span was just as long as pure blood's one- it took no time for the one left to follow the lover in death. The anguish and despair was too great.

Kouga knew that if he truly wanted to mate with Kagome he would have to live many centuries after her death. But suddenly, as he reflected over the relationship with Kagome, he realized he really didn't love her, not enough to mate with her.

She would grow older while he lived –and hanyou cubs would still live as much as full demon ones. He needed her as help to find more shards of the Shikon jewel -even if really he didn't need any more shards– and not to rule with him.

Kouga stopped in his tracks as he sensed a foreign scent coming from his den, something that was not ookami, but a sweeter scent, one that reminded the wolf leader of mountains and rivers, the pure scent of wildness.

He recognized it in no time, it was the scent of a Neko youkai, but it wasn't threateningly or dangerous –it was just there, waiting for him.

Obviously the demon wanted to speak with the pack's leader. It wasn't uncommon that other demon came to the ookami's council, but neko youkai were rare in this part of the country.

Shaking his head from his previous thoughts, Kouga headed again towards his own part of the principal den, knowing the Council of elders was already there waiting for him. He berated the time he lost trying to woo Kagome, he now loathed the time he didn't spend with his own pack, knowing he would made such a mistake never ever again.

He would not follow the ningen group again, knowing how she had acted towards the two lovers, and he would start searching for a proper mate.

Stepping in the bigger den he saw the Healer waiting for him. The old demonness had felt his distress and his anger just by sniffing him and decided to wait for him to ask what had happened before he faced the Elders. There was not much time but she was willingly to face their anger by having the leader calm down before entering the council.

Kouga stopped at the sight of the old but still strong female youkai, whose name was Hanako. He respected the youkai greatly, mainly because she was way over two thousand years old, and she had great healing powers. She was also beautiful and her long silvery mane and silver eyes were uncommon for wolf demons.

She had been the healer of the clan for over a century, and she was respected by the elders and by the pack members, and had more than once scolded Kouga for his improperly behaviour.

Hanako never questioned the young leader's decision to woo a human girl, since she was the daughter of the union between a ningen male with one member of the pack. Her human father had been a beautiful man, whilst her youkai mother had been a powerful healer herself, known among all the wolf packs in the country.

She had taken her father's strength and her mother's beauty and skills, and knew how to use both.

Kouga nodded slightly at her as she stepped towards him, sniffing him curiously, before raising one eyebrow questioningly.

"You smell of that human girl, Kagome, but you also smell of cemetery... only humans keep a place in which bury their dead ones, that must mean you went into a village as well, but I can't understand the anger I can also smell on you".

Kouga felt his anger cool down hearing her calm speech –she always had the power to calm him down, and she had the right to know. "Indeed I have been into a ningen village, and I met with Kagome and her group".

He then explained what had happened, and as he ended the speech Hanako's clear eyes darkened considerably by well hidden rage. She couldn't believe a young and inexperienced girl could say such wrong and horrible things, and she was completely agreeing with Kouga about his decision to never meet the girl again.

"I think some of the elders will be glad you decided this way," she said quietly, "they were not happy you chose a mate that went around with such inappropriate clothes and moody as a little pup... plus she wasn't as strong as you pictured her, if she had to be protected by someone else".

She was the first not to be happy about Kouga wanting to mate the girl in particular, even if she allowed the crush on a human, because she dressed like a whore and she used to act as if she knew all about life and all the other people were just her slaves.

She was not the one for him.

Kouga smiled faintly, feeling something akin to regret at the decision to not go meet with the ningen group anymore, but shook it away as soon as it appeared.

There were more urgent matters at the moment, so he addressed the elder youkai questioningly, "who's the neko I am sensing?"

"She's Lord Kuneru's daughter and she's here to ask for help," Hanako replied kindly, watching closely the leader as he frowned.

Kouga did know who Lord Kuneru was, but did not know what his daughter wanted from him.

Help?

Why was that?

The young ookami leader entered the council and as he stepped inside all the elders bowed in respect, but he just looked above their heads to stare at the female youkai that was sat in the middle of the circle, who was staring back up at him expectantly.

"I am there to ask your help, Lord Kouga," she said, her voice calm as she looked at him.

Kouga nodded at her, accepting her presence at the council, but he needed to tell the elders about his wanderings before starting with her request.

He sat down in the hole of the circle, facing directly the neko youkai, who waited patiently her turn.

"Had you convinced the human woman into mating with you?" the older elder of the council asked Kouga, staring at the pack's leader with serious brown eyes. His name was Atoko, and he was on his third thousand.

Kouga's lips were pressed together as his rage returned again, but this time he managed to control it and tune it down completely. He repeated what he'd told Hanako to the elders, who gasped and reacted as expected.

Such acting was not accepted between them. They had always known she was not worthy.

"You won't go to her again, then," Atoko said rudely.

Kouga nodded roughly, before turning to the neko girl, now ready to hear what she was going to say.

In the wolf councils there were rules that had to be followed in order to assure the perfect array, and the first one was about strangers. One that wanted to speak with the pack leader must first ask the council the permission, and if accorded then he would have to meet the leader.

If the leader accepted to speak with him, the stranger then would have to wait until all pack concerning things had been solved, and only then he would be allowed to speak.

Kouga stared at the neko youkai allowing her to start.

"My name is Chiyoo," she stated, her tail swaging behind her. "I am the daughter of Lord Kuneru, who is now dead," her eyes flashed with pain and Kouga nodded in understatement, at the same time having her know he was sad for her. "I came here in order to ask your help, Lord Kouga, since the stronger enemy of the lands is awakening and I need the help of the Lords to finally defeat him once for all!"

A whisper ran through the council members, but Kouga raised his right hand to silence them, "and who this mighty enemy is?"

"His name is Yaryudoku," Chiyoo declared.

This statement was followed by shocked silence, the elders knowing who he was and what he'd done in his life. None of them wanted to hear that name again, not in such contest. Believing he was sealed, they thought they were safe from him massive power.

Kouga knew who Yaryudoku had been, even if he was too young to actually remember who he was, but many were the tales of his brutality and ruthlessly, "but… he was sealed away!"

"The seals are breaking and he's freeing himself, that's why all his followers are assembling together, waiting for the right opportunity to move against the Lands!" Chiyoo stared hard at him, "that's why I ask you, Lord of the Northern Lands, to make an alliance with me and my twin brother, legitimate heirs of Lord Kuneru of the Southern Lands".

Kouga stared hard at her. He knew what would happen if the Dragon broke all the seals and started creating havoc again, he knew no one would stop him, and he also knew there was no other option than accepting.

But…

"What about the other two clans? I mean, surely you would have asked the lord of the Western and Eastern lands to join the alliance too," Kouga blinked.

"The Lord of the Eastern Lands, the Kitsune heir, died with all his family and my father," Chiyoo grimaced, as she remembered what happened when Lord Kuneru decided to go and ask the Kitsune remaining main clan to join him against Yaryudoku. "Lord Hatsuku was glad to join us, but then the ryu youkai attacked, and killed them. Kitsune are usually loners, and prefer freedom and living between the nature than living in a palace, together… we don't know if any of the main clan is still living, but the Lord died trying to protect his mate and son, and my father too, died during the surprise attack".

Chiyoo's hands turned into fists, trying to suppress the sadness and anger that was building up in her heart, and Kouga just looked, knowing too well the pain of losing a parent -he could remember the anguish, the hurt, when the elders told him his father died.

"We will need to discuss together of this," Kouga turned to the council members, who stared back at him seriously. "You will wait outside until we reached an accord".

Chiyoo nodded before standing up, "I must tell you, Kouga, that I asked Lord Sesshomaru of the Inu clan to join me as well, but he didn't accept".

With that she stepped outside the council room and left the wolves to speak. Kouga turned to the council, "this is an unfortunate event we're speaking about, the return of the Dragon Lord would put danger not just in our lands, but in the whole territory as well," the ookami youkai started, "and I think I will go with her with two of my fellows, to get rid of his presence once for all".

The council members stayed silent for a moment, then Atoko spoke up, "indeed, we can stay without our leader if he's going to save our lives against the worst enemy we ever faced," his face was serious and his tone determined, but his lips turned up slightly, "we trust you, Kouga, we know you will be able to defeat Yaryudoku once for all".

Then the second older youkai of the council, a female of two thousand and half years named Neemye, cleared her throat and spoke up, her mane of brownish hair dancing on her shoulders, "for the welfare of the pack, Kouga, you have to tend to the broken friendship between this clan and the Inu one, because we can't have the rivalry forever. Go with Lady Chiyoo and try to call a truce with Lord Sesshomaru, or else you won't be able to defeat the strong enemy you are going to face".

Kouga stared at her, knowing she was saying something right, they needed all the help they could gather, and Sesshomaru was the strongest youkai around, and he must hate Yaryudoku as much as them.

It was time to have the rivalry between the two clans disappear, and restore the friendship -or at least a truce.

"I will do whatever it takes to defeat Yaryudoku forever, even ally back with our rivals," he said in a determined tone.

"They were our allies once, before the mistake happened, of which we take no blame," Neemye whispered sadly, looking at the ground. She could remember very well when the clans were still in peace with each other, and she missed this. But after the killing that the Inu blamed on them, the alliance had been broken. None of the wolves ever accepted to even think that the fault was indeed theirs, even if all the evidence was against them.

But they had wanted to restore the alliance with the inus, and now it could finally happen.

Well, if Lord Sesshomaru accepted.

Kouga stared at all the councillors and nodded before exiting the cave. Chiyoo was there waiting for him, a smile lingering on her lips as her eyes turned to the ookami leader. Her hearing was as strong as Kouga's and she'd already heard his decision to follow her.

"I am glad you decided positively," she said after he told her he would be coming together with two of his most loyal friends. "We'll need all the help we can gather, and maybe with you Lord Sesshomaru will decide to join us as well".

"I doubt it, as you may know or two clans are not that buddies," Kouga replied.

Since they were outside the council, they stopped with the formality and acted as if were acquaintances.

"We will get going after I called the two we will be travelling with, then you will explain what is happening with the seals on Yaryudoku," Kouga said, before taking off in a slow run. He wasn't using his shards so the neko girl would follow him easily.

The group of principal caves in which the members of the pack -except the leader and the older council members- were in the lower part of the site, and there lived the female and the male youkai, together with the cubs. In the early morning some male and some female would go hunting –the females were used to participate in the haunting as well– whilst the others would provide to the protection of the caves and the pack, and act as scouts, not to mention the many other things required in living as a pack.

But at the current moment, the hunting was finished and all the wolves were preparing the food to eat later in the evening.

"Kouga!" two of the wolves turned towards the wolf leader as he and the guest approached them. "Who's that cat?"

"Ginta, Hakkaku," Kouga said, looking at both of his friends and fellows, pointing towards the neko youkai, "this is Chiyoo, the heir of Lord Kuneru of the Southern Lands," the two wolves blushed slightly and bowed, showing their respect, "I will join her in a difficult war against one of the strongest youkai ever existed, and I wanted to speak with you first".

Ginta looked at him seriously, sensing the dark tone of his leader and friend, while Hakkaku merely looked confused -but this was usual from him.

"I want to ask you both if you want follow me in this battle –wait," he lifted his hand to stop them from speaking, "the enemy I am going to face is none other than Yaryudoku, the one that was sealed by the four clans many centuries ago, and who's breaking free from his seals," Kouga stared hard at the two of them, seeing a flash of surprise, then fear, then something else flicker in their eyes. "This will be a dangerous and difficult battle and it may happen none of us will remain alive at the end, that's why I want to ask you if you are sure you want to follow me".

Youkai knew what he was speaking about –he was giving them a way out, just saying it was too dangerous and they could stay within the pack, safe.

Hakkaku took no time to think about it, "no matter what, Kouga, I'll stick with you!"

Ginta stared hard at his leader and friend, one he had known since they were pups, then he turned his back on him, and started to walk away. Hakkaku widened his eyes in shock, but then Ginta spoke, not even turning or slowing down, "a mission we could never return –mmmh… I'd better go and start packing, I'll need my things and I don't want anyone to take them while I'm away".

Kouga smiled, feeling proud of having such friends with him. Chiyoo looked in admiration at the two, knowing they were deeply loyal to their leader, and smiled she too, knowing she would appreciate their company as they travelled towards the Southern territory.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It wasn't just anger.

It was _rage_.

Poison filled claws reached the wall in a flash, striking with strength, and the entire wall crumpled under the sheer force of the blow, falling down onto a bunch of violet flowers, smashing them.

Cold golden eyes looked down at his doing, his face emotionless but his eyes burning with suppressed emotions -mainly rage.

Fury.

Silvery hair danced softly with the breeze, arm raised, claws still stretched, as if waiting to strike again. He looked deathly, dangerous, lethal and astonishing.

How could it happen? How could he lead the very cause of disgrace of his family into his home? How could it happen?

Sesshomaru lowered his arm, claws tightening into a fist, rage burning into his so heatedly it was hard to breath. His hatred towards the Hanyou he refused to call brother was fierce, almost overwhelming, no matter how strong InuYasha could become, no matter what he would say, no matter what father thought –and he must knew something or he wouldn't have given Tetsusaiga to InuYasha and the useless Tenseiga to Sesshomaru– InuYasha was still a disgrace, and had to die.

Then why was the silver haired Hanyou resting in his old room, in the manor he once lived in –when he had been too young to actually remember– with Rin watching over him?

Why hadn't Sesshomaru killed his brother or let him die alone in the woods when he'd been poisoned by the ryu? Why he'd taken him to his home no less, taking care of him?

Simply because he owned him Rin's life. If he'd not been there, Rin would have died under the claws of the dragon demon, instead InuYasha saved her life.

Why hadn't Sesshomaru let Rin be killed, abandoned her once for all, getting rid of her annoying presence? Why she was still with him, seeking his protection and his approval?

Was that he'd grown accustomed to her? The great Daiyoukai Sesshomaru, son of Inu no Taisho, had grown accustomed to a little, useless, annoying human brat? No, that couldn't be possible, but…

Rin had been the first living being who smiled at him with no fear, no hatred, who had helped him –though he hadn't needed it– and had come to see him every day, not afraid or scared, she was the only one who stood by him and smiled warmly, almost as if she cared, wanted his approval, his protection –Jaken did not count– his care as well. She hadn't known who he was, or _what_ he was, and when she did, still she acted as if nothing was wrong and he wasn't one of the strongest youkai existing.

And he still wondered why he'd revived her after the wolves killed her. It would have been better if she died that day.

But he'd revived her and it was not out of pity –he knew it.

Then why?

He hated not knowing why he did certain actions.

As if he was impelled in doing them, by something buried deep within himself.

He hated the too many questions he couldn't answer –not unless looking deep down himself, and he wasn't going to do this.

A scent trailed to his senses suddenly, shaking him from his thoughts, and it took him a moment to actually recognize it. There were two beings coming towards his castle, one was the neko female he'd accepted to speak with the day before, but the other he didn't recognize it right now.

After some deep thinking, he suddenly remembered who was the one smelling like this, it was the wolf leader, the Prince Kouga from the Northern Lands.

The stupid ookami clan. On his own Sesshomaru cared nothing of what had happened many centuries before, the killing and the blaming and the breaking up of the alliance between ookami and Inu, even if somewhere inside him his family pride burnt every time he met with a wolf demon -except Ryookan the Guardian of the Forest, who was one of his… allies– but he knew too well that the gap between them was serious and could not be ignored.

If a wolf was coming into his lands, even if the new Lord of the clan, he had to prepare to chase him away with not second thought.

Maybe that way he could ease the tension his brother created with his mere presence. Who knew.

Or maybe he would grow annoyed and simply kill him… he would soon know, they were approaching fast.

Minutes later Kouga and Chiyoo stood proud and serious in front of Sesshomaru –the neko peering at the destroyed wall over the flowers with a light frown– who glared at them showing no emotions whatsoever.

"What takes you there again, Chiyoo from the Southern Lands?" the Daiyoukai asked mildly, his voice as cold and sharp as ice. "And you, Kouga from the ookami clan, knowing you're not welcomed here".

It was Chiyoo who spoke first, since Kouga would probably just rush something and have Sesshomaru enraged more than he already was, "I am here again to ask for the second time for you to join me against the demons that gather up for Yaryudoku," she was determined to win this time. "Lord Kouga from the Northern Lands already accepted, but we need all the help we can gather in order to hope to defeat the threat of the Lord Dragon".

Kouga sniffed while Chiyoo spoke, and was surprised –more like shocked– to sense InuYasha's scent around the place. It was not like Sesshomaru just had the Hanyou's scent over him, more like he was somewhere in there.

But InuYasha said Sesshomaru hated him. What was going on?

"I won't be joining you, especially when the ookami already accepted," Sesshomaru pointed out, glaring at Kouga knowing he'd already sensed InuYasha's presence.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kouga finally spoke, for the moment ignoring InuYasha and concentrating on the present task, "I know the problems that forced our clans to separate and break the alliance between us, but the threat coming from the awakening of Yaryudoku is too great to be ignored or refused".

Sesshomaru glared at him, preventing himself from slashing poison claws at him. He cared nothing, the family pride, the powerful enemy –what was for him?

"I ask you not to reform the alliance between us, just to call a truce, to defeat our old enemy once for all, and then we can go back to our rivalry," Kouga reasoned. "We need your strength, Lord Sesshomaru, and you know how powerful the ryu are… I can smell the scent of one dragon on you, and its blood".

Sesshomaru didn't falter, "it is indeed the scent of blood you're smelling, but it was not me who defeated the ryu –I was merely there," he could nothing but admit the ryu was really strong, even he would have had problems killing him, but he cared nothing.

"Then you must know how dangerous is to let Yaryudoku awaken and free himself, if one of his weakest soldiers can product such damage," Chiyoo said darkly.

For once Sesshomaru was surprised.

Weakest?

Something inside him growled –maybe one of them would be strong enough to fight equally with him. He'd found no proper challenges during the last centuries, he was too strong and no one dared to fight him.

InuYasha really was the only one –Naraku was just a waste of time, appearing only by false creations of himself, not worthy of his time– worthy opponent he had, and still, it wasn't enough to satisfy the Daiyoukai.

Maybe he would find a suitable challenge in the dragons, after all.

Plus, his pride asked him, more like _demanded_ to destroy the dragons. InuYasha had taken down one; he wouldn't be shadowed by his unworthy brother. Not like this.

"You are respected and feared, Lord Sesshomaru, but if Yaryudoku breaks his seals completely all your lands will be destroyed, all youkai and humans living on them under your acceptance will be slaughtered, and even if you survive, you will have nothing to rule onto," Chiyoo continued.

Sesshomaru pondered over this a few moments. To him it was nothing, losing the lives of the beings living in his territory, but it would be inappropriate for him, not protecting the lands he was ruling. It would break his pride and ruin his image, not to mention the memory of his father, who had protected the lands with all his strength.

He had to defeat the threat, and then he could return to his matters without having to worry about his pride or honour.

Summing up all those aspects of the matter, there could be only one answer. Though it wasn't something he liked. It made him cringe slightly in disgust, as he opened his lips to state emotionlessly and coldly, "I accept the truce –for now," but then he added, seeing the eyes of the two lit up, "we won't be allies but neither rivals or enemies, we just have the same goal".

Kouga nodded, accepting his decision –it was enough.

Chiyoo breathed in relief, he had the help of the two stronger lords and maybe, now they had a chance.

"Is… Is InuYasha coming as well?" Kouga dared to ask, now asking what had bugged him since the start.

Sesshomaru glared at him, as if saying 'don't you dare test my patience' before scowling almost imperceptibly, "he won't, that's none of his matter".

Chiyoo raised one eyebrow, wondering what all the fuss was about. She had heard the Lord of the Western Lands had a brother –half brother, a Hanyou– but she'd heard they were not in good terms with each other.

Was the Hanyou's scent she smelled?

"Why is he there then? I can smell his blood, and something more," Kouga continued, suddenly feeling like he shouldn't have asked, seeing the murderous look in the Inu youkai's eyes.

"He was the one who killed the dragon youkai," was Sesshomaru's cold reply. "He was injured by the ryu's poison".

"And _you_ are taking care of him?" Kouga asked in disbelief.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with rage, "_don't you dare_," he hissed, venom clear in his voice as his eyes flickered crimson, "he's nothing but a filthy and unworthy half blood, and has no rights to even be called heir of Inu no Taisho, he's here because I owned him the life of one of my servants," for some reason he couldn't say who the 'servant' was, especially not that it was a human little girl.

Damn pride.

"I think he's involved too, because he's an inu youkai as well," Chiyoo replied frowning. "It doesn't matter he's just half demon, he still is involved because it's his fight too, as a dog demon".

Sesshomaru wasn't going to let this happen. His brother, his _half_ brother, wasn't going to join them. It was just as bad _he_ was going to join those two, he wouldn't let this worsen even more.

"InuYasha is **not** part of my family, and thus he's **not** involved," he stated firmly.

"Involved in **what**?" an annoyed voice asked from behind them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin looked down at the sleeping hanyou with wonder filled eyes. It was not usual she could have a close look at a youkai.

Sesshomaru wasn't keen with her going too near him, and he never slept around her –if he ever slept at all. Jaken was an ugly toad and she disliked him immensely, his high pitched voice making her shudder each time he opened his wide mouth.

But this one… InuYasha-san was beautiful, just like Sesshomaru-sama was, with shiny silver hair. They looked like silk, bright and smooth. She had tried touching them seeing InuYasha was not waking up, and after some waiting she had decided to play with it a little, having it slid through her fingers. Even though she bet no one ever brushed this hair, it had no knots, it was perfect.

And… Rin let a giggle escape her lips as she brushed one dog ear on InuYasha's head, those ears were just adorable.

Fluffy and smooth and so cute she could not stop herself from touching them… she wondered if the girl who followed InuYasha–san, the girl who dressed so strangely –she didn't like her at all– could touch them every time she wanted to.

"Are you enjoying yourself, little brat?"

Rin's hand snapped away from InuYasha's ears and she yelped in surprise as the hanyou's eyes opened and fixed on her.

"Oh! I'm sorry InuYasha-san!" she cried, shaking her arms around, "it's just that…"

"They were cute and fluffy –I know, Kagome likes to touch them too," he gruffly replied, sitting up.

InuYasha had awoken feeling a soft touch on one of his most sensitive parts, his ears, and had sensed Rin's scent, so he hadn't panicked. He had let Rin brush his ears because –but he would **never** admit that aloud, not even with himself– he almost _liked_ the soft touch. But as he recalled back what had happened, he had remembered Sesshomaru striking him and then nothing.

Strange, almost familiar scents filled his senses but he couldn't recall where he had felt them before, but it was surely long ago. He was lying on a soft mattress, cool against his heated skin, and his haori was not on him –maybe somewhere near.

He'd been taken care of and his chest was covered with white bandages, his wound already healing and the poison was gone completely from his system. In a split second he remembered his sword –Sesshomaru wanted Tetsusaiga!- but then he felt her warming presence at his side, still in its sheath, and he calmed down. Whatever possessed Sesshomaru to actually 'help' him, didn't let him take away his sword.

Maybe because he saved Rin, and the great Daiyoukai felt in debt with him.

Then he could smell a different scent, one he could recognize –flowers? Many, many flowers, as if around somewhere there was a garden. And the smell of some lesser demons working.

Then it dawned on him.

He was in his old home. The one he once lived in with his mother, Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho.

All the scents were now recognizable, the one of the wooden walls, the one of the tatami, the one of the furs adorning the walls around.

And the one coming from the room he was in. It caused a twinge of pain in his heart to recognize he was in his old room, the one he lived in the first years -before his mother died, before the humans of her family rejected him, before Inu no Taisho died for the injury Ryukotsusei inflicted him. Before Sesshomaru had him chased away.

He remembered few of that period, apart from the pain of his mother's death and the villains molesting him, and he wanted **not** to remember too much, but the scents were still familiar.

They filled him with sadness and longing, but he denied the feeling and hardened his resolve not to show anything.

He opened his eyes and addressed Rin, who squealed away. He missed a little the soft comforting touch, but he was not going to admit it. Seeing the little girl so distressed made him want to apologize, so he settled with saying Kagome touched the ears she too.

Thinking about Kagome made him even sadder, knowing he had to confront with reality before he had wanted to. If he stayed this way, Kagome would grow old whilst he remained the same. He knew there wasn't a chance he could mate with her unless he used the Shikon jewel to turn human –just like he wanted to do for Kikyou– but there were three things against it.

First, Kagome's reaction to the whole love affair in the demon world; she rejected the idea of same sex couples and relative joining, which made InuYasha think seriously about her. She was not going to accept it, but he still liked her. He would even go as much as ignore this detail, if only he could stay with her.

Reject his true being for the sake of staying with her, the first who accepted him for what he truly was.

This was the second thing. When he had decided to use the Shikon jewel to turn human for Kikyou he knew no one who would accept him as hanyou, rejected by both humans and demons alike because he was stuck in the middle. Kikyou loved him, but refused to accept his desire to be full demon. She had asked him to turn human for her, so they could stay forever together, aging together.

He had accepted because he loved her. But Kagome asked nothing to him. She accepted what he was without restraints, being hanyou meant nothing to her… that's what made InuYasha stop wanting to become full demon. After believing Kikyou betrayed him, he tried to feed the hatred for humans so to turn youkai and finally be accepted, but right now he was contented with what he was.

Kouga said he had to gain respect and he could do that without turning something he was not.

He would never be a full youkai or a full demon, because he was a mix of both races and he was proud of it. After many years, he was finally proud.

Third thing was, he could not use the Shikon Jewel to ask selfish question. No matter what, the Shikon would turn every wish into a tainted one, distorting its real meaning. Become full demon would take away his sanity and rational mind, making him become a blood hungry being no more able to recognize friends and allies from enemies. Become human would mean lose all his natural weapons, the only things that maintained him alive all these years. He would be defenceless, and he knew he would hate that –he felt it every new moon period. Useless, harmless.

Besides, Kagome did not belong there. She came from the future, and she could not stay in the past, nor could he go in the future. They belong to their own times, for how painful that could be. And for how much he tried, he could not feel any kind of love for her. Care, yes, worry, that too, but not love, not love in the real meaning of the term.

Kikyou… she was dead. InuYasha felt no love for her either. Once he did, and he still cared for her soul, trapped within the desire of revenge and hatred, he wanted to give her peace, but he would never leave the world for her. She died, but he was alive.

Kagome never understood what Kikyou meant to him, she just acted selfishly and childishly as if it was him who betrayed her. She couldn't understand what Kikyou meant to him –the first to actually care for him, the first who treated him as if he was something more than scum. He owned her his life, he owned her so much and now she was dead and he was not.

But Kagome could not understand and accept this, and maybe this was one more thing against her. She thought about herself and never about him and _his_ feelings.

Maybe it was because she lived in a world so far away, a world in which people of her age were not adults, but still children; maybe it was because whilst Miroku and Sango, who were of the same age as her, were considered as much as older people because of their own talents, she was considered holy and sacred because she had powers coming from Kikyou as her previous life.

She fed on it like a moth with a flame. She was a child who'd become a worshipped being.

But as InuYasha realized he loved no more Kikyou and he never loved Kagome as much as he had once thought, he felt strangely empty. As if the only thing that kept him grounded was gone.

What restrained him from going away from Kagome, Sango and Miroku before he grew attached to them too much? Maybe it already happened, he could not think his life without them –but one day it would happen.

The Shikon no Tama would be completed and Naraku would be defeated, and then Kagome would return to her time, Miroku would return to his monk duties and Sango would be back as slayer –or the two of them would marry just like Miroku promised her oh so many times– and he would be alone once again.

He lived much more than the humans, and he would have had to live with their memories.

A foreign smell hit his senses and he snapped back from his thoughts to sniff harder, not even paying attention to Rin who was once more touching his hair.

It was the smell of a neko youkai inside the manor, as well as… Kouga's scent!

He jumped up and pulled back on his haori, taking his sword and tucking it to his belt as he run towards the scent of the other two demons, feeling Sesshomaru was with them as well. What was happening?

As he reached the garden he saw Sesshomaru and Kouga talking, and there was someone else with them –a female cat demon, her tail swaging behind her with grace. He could hear them talk as he approached them, and what he heard was, "I think he's involved too, because he's a inu youkai as well, it doesn't matter he's just half demon, he still is involved because it's his fight too, as a dog demon".

The female youkai was speaking about him?

"InuYasha is **not** part of my family, and thus he's **not** involved," Sesshomaru stated firmly, his eyes burning with hatred, fury and disgust. InuYasha felt a twinge of pain deep inside him at his brother's words but he ignored it and jumped behind them –none of them sensing him because they were deep in their speech.

"Involved in **what**?" he questioned, annoyed. He didn't like other people speaking at his back about him and what he had to do.

They all turned, surprise in the female's eyes, shock in Kouga's, irritation in Sesshomaru's.

"None of your business, as I was saying, you will go away, because now I repaid my debt with you since you saved Rin," Sesshomaru's voice was cold and sharp.

Kouga knew this name, though Chiyoo did not, it was the little girl Sesshomaru kept with him. He wanted to question InuYasha about this, but Chiyoo stepped forwards, "there is a great menace coming against the four clans, –you have to know about the four clans, do you?"

Chiyoo eyes InuYasha with interest. She had seen many other hanyou in her life, but this one was quite appealing. His silvery hair resembled Sesshomaru's own, even if this one had no marks on his cheeks, but still, those fluffy dog ears on his head were way too cute. He was astonishing, and he was beautiful. In a few years he would become just as gorgeous as his brother was.

Just a little bit unruly and rough, the little bid of wild she liked.

InuYasha frowned, eyeing the female neko with wary eyes, "and who are you?".

"My name is Chiyoo, and I am the heir of the Lord of the Southern Lands, I came here to ask for alliance to Lord Kouga and Lord Sesshomaru against the enemy that was once sealed by the four clans" she said mildly, bowing.

InuYasha remembering how to behave –for how much he despised it– bowed back. Plus he remembered the four clans. But the only enemy the clans sealed away was some sort of dragon he couldn't remember the name… then it dawned on him, it was the one the dragon he killed named while fighting against him!

What was his name again?

"Yaryudoku," Chiyoo said, as if reading in his mind. "He's freeing himself from his seals and once free he'll come back against the clans, no matter where they are, he'll come and kill all of the remaining members".

"What does this have to do with me, then? I am not concerned, since I am no family," InuYasha said dryly. "I'm not interested into fighting an old enemy of the clans, I have my own enemy right now, besides, me and Sesshomaru are not in good terms, neither are me and Kouga there," he snickered.

"You have to, it's your duty as inu demon son of Inu no Taisho!" Chiyoo couldn't understand his stubbornness, but he could see it reflected in Sesshomaru's cold eyes as well. "Family pride asks you to join!"

"But maybe what you said days ago wasn't true," Kouga spoke, glaring at him with a mocking smirk. "Maybe what you told me were just words, after all," both InuYasha and Sesshomaru stiffened, though for different causes.

"What does that mean?" Chiyoo asked with a frown, lost to their speech.

"Maybe you wouldn't really help your brother in need, would you?" Kouga pressed on. "Maybe your pride does _not_ matter that much to you, mh, InuYasha?"

InuYasha was astonished Kouga would say such thing now, with Sesshomaru right in front of him, thus he snapped, "don't you dare! Besides, he won't have need of me, he's too stubborn and spoiled to actually need the help of his disgraced half brother, produced by a demon and a filthy human!" he sneered, showing his fangs at the ookami demon. "There is no need of me and I have no desire to follow any of you, it's not my business and I have no interest in going with you, so don't worry, _brother_," he turned to Sesshomaru, who was staring at him almost in disbelief.

Almost.

"Thank you for 'helping' me," he sneered, facing his older relative with no fear. "I take that we won't see each other for a long time, I hope you won't die –it's my privilege to see you die under my sword blade".

With that he shook his head and jumped high, disappearing in the forest surrounding the manor in a flash, leaving behind the three demons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**MasterFranny:** wow, slightly longer than usual! Hope you liked!

Review if you care!

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!


	5. Redirecting

**Note:** sorry I was this late, this chapter was quite hard to write down, and by this I mean Naraku's appearance. Hope you like.

**IMPORTANT QUESTION:** I received two requests for the side couples. One is MirokuSango. The other is, MirokuShippou with an older Shippou, which was something I wanted to do –having Shippou grow up, I mean.

Now, you have a lot of time to think about it, but be aware that there is another option here. It's OCMiroku and OCSango, which means, a yaoi and a yuri couple. Obviously the OC for Sango would be that neko youkai I already introduced. As for Miroku, if you're interested, you'll soon see.

So? What do you think?

**MasterFranny:** couldn't believe how many reviews I get for last chapter, I am so grateful… now, onto the fic! Ah, to the ones who asked. No, I don't have a BETA anymore. She disappeared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks to all of you, you can't understand how much you mean to me!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Rating:** T.

**Summary:** Naraku isn't the only problem InuYasha is going to have. A stronger youkai, coming from an old rivalry between clans, is now up to have his revenge on them… Sesshomaru/InuYasha/Kouga threesome YAOI Probably Kagome bashing

**Disclaimer:** I will never own InuYasha. But I like it a lot, and I like to think stories for the charas -plus, I like bashing the ones I hate and hurt the ones I love.

**Warning:** this is going to be YAOI, that means boy x boy relationship so don't like don't read. This will be INCEST too, between half brothers. This will be threesome, that means ménage a trois. Flames about that will be used to power up my fireplace. This will contain severe BASHING against The Toad better known as Jaken. And The Bitch, better known as Kikyou. And The Other Bitch, better known as Kagome.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

–**Flashbacks, memories, dreams–**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Circling Paths**

**Chapter 04: Redirecting**

InuYasha looked down at his group from the top of the Goshinboku tree. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kirara and Shippou were standing right under him, eating some food Kagome brought from the future, and he was just staring. He couldn't force himself to go and join them, not right now.

Or at least, he couldn't make himself go and see Kagome, not after what he thought. How could he still look at her knowing he didn't love her? How could he go to her and act as if nothing was wrong when she stated so clearly the life of a demon was a sin?

Obviously enough he still felt the weight of his responsibilities and he forced himself to stay, because he still was the protector of the group and he couldn't go away leaving them like this; not that he believed Miroku and Sango to be useless or weak, but there were some dangers that neither of them could really evade.

Speaking of them, as the silver haired hanyou looked down, they were doing their little show again.

Miroku tried one more time to touch Sango's butt, receiving one hell of slap on the cheek –the trace of the five fingers lasted longer than usual– while Kirara, tired from taking on her back all the three humans, was dozing off on the grass.

They looked pacific.

InuYasha continued staring as Kagome tried to give Shippou some kind of sweet thing, and Shippou looked like he was fighting within himself.

InuYasha couldn't but wonder how the kit took Kagome's words. He _had_ to be hurt, but he was still young, he could not understand fully things. Could he be so strong to actually forget her for what she said, or at least was he so strong to actually let it go and act as if nothing was wrong? InuYasha knew that Shippou looked up at Kagome as if she was his stepmother, but what'd happened could shake deeply the mind of the little kit.

But… Kagome was the way she was, and Shippou couldn't change that. And surely he _had_ to know Kagome wouldn't stay forever. He _had_ to know she would return to her future and he would never see her again. He liked Kagome, and maybe, for a little time, he could ignore her prejudices.

InuYasha stared with sadness as Shippou refused to take the sweet and cuddled up around his tail.

Miroku looked in surprise at him, "Shippou, are you all right? Ever since InuYasha left, you have been acting strangely".

Kagome tried to pet the kit, but he refused the touch and, much to InuYasha's amusement, decided to jump up the Goshinboku tree. Kagome sighed, "Maybe he's been too much near InuYasha for his own good, and maybe what happened to the village the other day affected him somehow".

"But Kagome, you didn't tell us what happened there, and why InuYasha didn't help the villagers!" Sango made a face, "And there was Kouga as well…"

"Nothing, really," Kagome felt ashamed to tell what she considered a 'sin', besides she didn't want to tell something so horrible to them. She didn't even want to think about it, let Alone speak about it. "It's just that… well, it wasn't something we could help".

But she didn't know herself why InuYasha refused to help. She wanted to ask him that day, but the hanyou ran away before she could question him –she was sure he was as disgusted as _she_ was.

Shippou continued his escalade of the tree, but was shocked to find InuYasha on the highest branch, "Inu…" InuYasha placed his hand on the other's mouth, effectively stopping him.

InuYasha remained alee so neither Kirara nor Shippou would sense him, but in the end, the kit found him nonetheless.

Shippou blinked twice, then InuYasha growled at him –not threateningly, he did it to calm the kit down, and it was effective. Shippou relaxed his shoulders and watched curiously InuYasha, sniffing him.

"Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?" Shippou whispered.

"Had some kind of fight," InuYasha hastily replied. Yes, more like a verbal fight, if one. "Shippou, you _do_ realize once Naraku's gone Kagome will leave, forever, am I right?"

Shippou's eyes flashed with hurt, "well…"

"You can't change the way she thinks, I suggest you to forget it all for a while, and enjoy your time with her as much as you can… your 'mom' would want you to, since you like her so much," InuYasha looked away, not quite at ease saying this kind of words.

"…" Shippou was quiet for a while. "She will be gone and I will never see her again, that's why I should forget what she said?"

"Yes, you can't change the way she thinks, because it's part of her… accept that for the time she stays with us… I mean, she's nice to you and all, and I know how you feel about your mom, but… I'm sure that if Kagome had lived here in this era, she would have accepted it without further ado".

Shippou smiled a little, "it's kinda strange to hear you saying this, Inu–pup," he smirked.

"Don't call me that, brat!" InuYasha punched Shippou on the head. "Ouch!" Shippou cried grabbing his aching head.

For a while there was silence between the two. Then…

"InuYasha?"

"Mh".

"What about you?"

"Mh?"

"I mean, you… you care a lot more for Kagome, do you? How do you feel now?"

InuYasha almost smirked at the kit, "I do care for Kagome, just the same way I do for Kikyou… but that does not concern you, so drop it".

Shippou decided to stop there. He could see InuYasha was different now, almost as if he'd accepted a hard decision after a lot of thinking, and felt a lot better now… Shippou smiled.

He was maybe too young to understand completely what InuYasha said, and he didn't understand the way Kagome reacted, but he understood she couldn't change idea… she was too determined –stubborn?- to do that.

He would accept this.

Until he grow old enough to understand why people couldn't accept.

"You coming?" InuYasha stared at the kit that was ready to jump down, and after a moment he nodded.

"InuYasha, finally you're back! We were waiting for you! You had us worried!" Sango greeted the hanyou as he landed before them. Kirara opened her eyes and meowled in greeting, before dozing off again.

Shippou went straight away to the sweet Kagome was still holding, and proceeded to eat it under the stare of Miroku, who then glanced at InuYasha but decided not to press on the matter.

"InuYasha…" Kagome stepped towards the hanyou with a semi-worried face. InuYasha turned to her, waiting… "**Osuwari**!"

**BLAM!**

InuYasha landed face down on the grass under the imposing spell of his beads, then he raised his dirty face and sputtered against Kagome, "why did you do that, bitch!"

"You had me worried!" she replied sniffing. "Don't do that ever again, or I'll swear I'll 'sit' you to hell!"

**BLAM!**

"Oh, sorry, InuYasha, I didn't want to 'sit' you again…"

**BLAM!**

Shippou snickered slightly as Kagome widened her eyes as she apologized to the hanyou, almost buried in the ground by the force of the spell.

"Oh the Hell!" InuYasha glared up at her, growling. "Stop saying that, Kagome!"

"Good Grief InuYasha, you sure can take some sittings without getting hurt, don't complain like a child!"

"Then stop saying that damn word would you!"

Miroku and Sango stared at the way the two argued and bickered, then looked at each other, and their shoulders relaxed slightly.

'_Looks like whatever thing was wrong, it is settled down,'_ Miroku sighed to himself. _'At least for now… but there is still something that bugs me'._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a fairly quiet and sunny day, the ideal to work in the fields, especially since it was some time since they last had such a good weather.

The peasants that were working in their fields and the ones that were busy in the village bowed seeing the old Priestess Kaede slowly having her way towards her hut, after spending the morning healing a child that had been poisoned by a spider. They respected her, and all the problems in the village were always dealt off by asking her advice.

The fact that she was missing an eye meant nothing to the villagers, maybe instead it gave her more respect since she'd lost it when she was little, with Kikyou her sister still alive, trying to protect the village from some youkai.

All her life had been spent to protect and help her village and the nearby ones from the demons and all the dangers of the wild, and she regretted nothing of her life.

After Kikyou's death, knowing the community of the village would be defenceless towards the dangers of the wild, Kaede decided to become the new Priestess, since some of the power residing in Kikyou was in her as well.

She loved the people living in there, greeting with love all the newly born children and celebrating any marriage with her blessing. She couldn't think how could be her life if she had decided to not protect them. There was nothing that could anger her or cause her sadness –not counting the youkai that attacked the village.

Or maybe there was a thing that caused Priestess Kaede some distress. Her dead sister. If she was granted the wish to go back in time, Kaede would gladly prevent her sister's death. Or, if this wasn't possible, she would make sure her soul would rest in peace forever, after being reincarnated in Kagome's body. If she had guarded Kikyou's grave better than the dark priestess wouldn't have stolen the soil and bones of the dead woman and Kikyou would now still be resting in peace.

Kaede often thought that the whole ordeal was originated by Kikyou's death by the hands of Naraku, disguised as InuYasha; what she couldn't understand was why Onigumo, even after his transformation in the half–demon that was Naraku, still wanted Kikyou. Why did he plan not just InuYasha's defeat but also Kikyou's death? His feelings towards her as Onigumo were not hatred, like Naraku's own –because of her, he was unable to separate from his human self– but something akin to… love.

No, not love, this was wrong. Onigumo didn't love her, he _lusted_ over her.

Yes, Kaede was almost sure that Kikyou's death created the events that lead Kagome to the past, to meet with InuYasha; then the Shikon no Tama broke in million pieces and Kikyou was resurrected, and the quest against Naraku began…

And as Kaede conduced her pacific life in the village, Kikyou lived; or, at least, walked through the world of the living, nursing the only feelings that were left to her –her hatred and her craving for revenge. Once these feelings had been addressed towards InuYasha, but now that she knew the truth… no one could know what she had in mind.

She may have acted as if she was still the same Kikyou that once lived, but she was nothing but a pile of mud and soil with a spell that caused her to look alive.

But Kaede knew she couldn't change the past, and right now, she was at ease with her life, knowing she did nothing wrong nothing that could hurt the people who lived under her protection in the village.

Her eyes travelled to the borders of the village, where the Sacred Goshinboku tree stood tall and proud, leaves shaking in the wind, and wondered if InuYasha was finally back with the rest of the group –they needed him to find the shards and fight Naraku.

"Priestess Kaede! Priestess Kaede!"

She turned, and was surprised to see two of the clodhoppers heading towards her taking in their arms another man, who appeared to be very badly hurt and was on the verge of fainting. Blood was seeping from the tattered clothes and onto the other two men, who were worried and afraid. Kaede hurried towards them, worry crossing her face.

"He arrived here on a horse's back, but the animal died in the moment it reached us," one of the two explained to the Priestess.

"Take him inside my hut, now!" she commanded, and then ordered the two men to lay the injured one down on the cloth on the ground, hushing them out right after.

Kaede saw many others reduced like that one after an attack from demons, but these injuries were ones made not to kill –well, not quickly. They were made so to kill the target slowly and painfully, with blood loss, and keep the victim aware and awake until the very end. The demon that did that was surely ruthless and cruel.

The man was trembling as Kaede took care of his wounds, and tried many times to speak, but every time his voice failed him. Kaede knew the man couldn't survive the night, but still she tried her best to make his sufferance stop.

In the end he finally could clear his throat enough to ask some water, and after having it sipped slowly Kaede asked him gently what had happened.

"D… demons… new demons coming from… from…" he started coughing up blood, and Kaede cleaned it away. She couldn't do much now, just ease his pain. "Dragons… coming to destroy us… from the south… killed all the people in the villages… please, Priestess Kaede… help us…" he coughed some more and Kaede lifted his head a little so to prevent him from chocking on his blood. "Here… take… this…"

With a visible strain the man pulled out something from his bloody haori, and handed it to Kaede, who recognized what it was both by sight and by feeling. She had been so preoccupied for the man she had failed to notice he was carrying it.

It was a small Shikon shard, but it was so tainted it looked like black stone instead of shining pink crystal. Kaede took it in her fingers, feeling it react to her pure touch, but the two forces fought, none overpowering the other. Kaede couldn't purify the shard from its deep taint. She could feel it almost burn her skin, but her powers prevented her to be hurt from its effect.

She stared at the man, who was looking pleadingly at her, and smiled.

"Rest now," she commanded. "I will help, but you need to sleep, is that right?"

The man closed his eyes relaxing, a small pained smile appearing on his pale face as he felt reassured by her speech, his body going limp against the cloth. His breath became shallow and faint, and after some moments, he stopped breathing.

Kaede sighed deeply and in the silence of the hut prayed for the soul of the poor man.

Leaving the hut she saw –and sensed– the arrival of InuYasha's group, and stood in the middle of the street to wait for them. InuYasha was the first to stop in front of her, sniffing her scent covered with blood.

"Who died?" Sango asked as Kirara landed on the ground, letting her down.

Kaede looked around with a frown, "where is Kagome?"

"She had to return to her own time and she went to the well… why, what's wrong Priestess Kaede?" Miroku looked at her bloody vest with worry, knowing something was out of place. He could sense some deep evil power in the neighbours, but couldn't detect where it came from.

"A man from another village came here mortally wounded and said there are demons killing entire villages in the South, he died because his wounds were too deep… I couldn't help him".

InuYasha stiffened at the mention of ruthless demons and South, and stepping towards Kaede he asked, "were those demons dragons?"

Kaede fixed on him her fierce stare, as she nodded.

"How could you know?" Miroku stared at him in surprise.

"Because one dragon came around there while I was away, he attached me and I killed him…" InuYasha stopped there, not wanting to say about Rin or his brother's ordeal. It wasn't his matter. He cared nothing about it.

"They are dangerous," Kaede whispered urgently. "And they are very powerful, plus…" she opened her fist, revealing the tainted shard. "The man took this with him".

As if sensing their stares the black shard pulsed with darkness, its aura twitching as if it was alive. Sango and Miroku gasped at the sight, whilst InuYasha simply stared, feeling the massive evil deep inside it but not the last bit afraid of it. He also felt as if he _had_ to feel something more, but didn't know what –and it annoyed him.

Finally Miroku shook away from his shock and stepped towards Kaede, having a better look at the fragment, using all his oushii's powers.

"It's so tainted!" Miroku whispered in shock. "It's not like any of Naraku's… this is even more tainted!"

InuYasha frowned, if the dragons held fragments of the Shikon no Tama then they were bound to go and retrieve them, but if the enemy Sesshomaru went to kill was the lord of the Dragons –what was his name again? Yaryooku or something like this? No, more like… Yaryudoku, that was it!– then there was a chance they met again… he didn't like that idea very much.

Plus, InuYasha added to himself, Kagome wasn't there, and she forbid any of them to go retrieve her –not that any of them except InuYasha could, and the inu hanyou was all against going to her world. He hated it, it was filled with scary and incomprehensible things, not to mention he didn't like the air, as if it was filled with poison similar to a demon, but human made.

That's why he preferred to stay in his jidai and wait; and maybe staying away from her for some time would help.

Kaede tightened her grip on the dark shard with a faint gasp, feeling it burn in her hand, and tried to purify it once more, concentrating all her miko's powers. It was far over her possibilities to purify it completely, only a stronger miko could do that, like Kikyou or Kagome –but neither of them was here at the moment, so she could try and hope she could purify at least some of the dark aura.

"I sense Naraku's scent over the shard," InuYasha said after a while. "But that's more of it, someone else tainted the shard, and I can't recognize the smell".

Miroku clenched his cursed fist, "so we need to go and find what tainted the shard, I bet it's one of Naraku's servants, and so we will find Naraku! As simple as that! And we can't let innocent people die like this".

Sango nodded, obviously thinking about all the innocent died under Naraku, when Kaede hummed in satisfaction –she managed to purify half of the shard.

"I can't get rid of the strange taint in there, but Naraku's aura is gone now," she explained, showing the now half purified shard. "I think Kagome would purify it completely, but until she's back we can't do a thing".

"But we have to go and help the villagers!" Sango stepped forwards, "we can't wait for Kagome, even if shards are involved, if we wait they will all die and then the dragons will come here!"

InuYasha knew she was right, because the mere thought of more people dying without he could help were unbearable.

"We can split up, maybe Sango may stay here and wait for Kagome to return, whilst I and InuYasha go ahead, even if we can't see the shards we still can give help to the villages," Miroku proposed.

"Well…" Sango stared first at Kaede, then at InuYasha and Miroku. "I think this is the best option".

"Me coming with you!" yelled Shippou, but went unheard.

"So we will go towards the destroyed villages in the south, searching for other tainted shards?" InuYasha asked grimacing. "And without Kagome to show us the direction?"

"And?" Miroku teased. "Are you missing Kagome too much to actually move? Is there something wrong?"

Shippou glanced up at InuYasha.

"Nothing, nothing, just let's go," the silver haired hanyou growled before walking away. Miroku looked at Sango with a smile, "I am sure he's just angered at Naraku because he killed innocent people, but doesn't want to show it to us!"

"Me coming with you!" Shippou repeated, but went unheard _again._

Sango giggled. The silver haired hanyou was just too predictable for his own good.

InuYasha peered at them while walking away, wondering if he would meet again with Sesshomaru. He would hate that. He just hoped that whatever opponent he was facing wasn't connected with Naraku. Maybe the evil hanyou was just using the havoc from that Yaryudoku to control the dragons, or something…

Or maybe this was a hopeless thought.

Sighing he turned completely, "well! Don't you want to help those useless ningens?"

"**Me coming with you!**" Shippou screamed, and _finally_ he got some attention. InuYasha shook his head, "no short stuff, you will stay there with Sango". With that he turned and walked away, followed by Miroku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_I wonder what's Naraku doing now,'_ Kagura grimaced as she flew over the country on her feather, Kanna right behind her, her usual emotionless stare pointed on her mirror. _'What's his purpose?'_

Kagura's black eyes were fixed at the sight below her, as she stared impassibly at the destruction and devastation that was left by the passage of the dragons. She was flying over a village, or what once could have been called a village; now it was just a pile of ruins and burned huts, with dead corpses abandoned everywhere, on the burnt grass, on the streets, in the mud, in the burned remains of the huts.

Blood. Blood everywhere. Blood on the dead bodies of the men, women and children that now were left without burial or a proper ritual of purification of their souls; no one escaped the massacre, no one. Only dead corpses, some so scarred they couldn't even being recognized.

No mercy. No gentleness. Nothing.

Not that Kagura was anything better, she was just as ruthless if needed, but the bloody carnage was ugly to see and she despised the carelessness… she could have used the bodies…

Something attracted her attention, something in–between the human corpses. There were others there. Something not human… an uma youkai. Dead as well.

She stared attentively at the carnage and ignoring the disgust she inspected closely the land, realizing there were youkai among the dead humans.

She spotted a toad youkai and some uma, pacific demons that often lived among humans that could accept them, and even some kumo, though those were less pacific. She even thought she saw some nezumi youkai… maybe a family, or better a small clan.

She realized with little surprise that the dragons didn't care if they killed other youkai in their advancing carnage. Anyone that blocked their path was an enemy, the destruction and the massacre would not stop there. They were ruthless.

Shaking her head, Kagura continued her way, she cared nothing at all. She only mourned the loss of the bodies she could have used as an army. They were all too slashed and messed up to be useful at all.

As her master ordered her, she was witnessing the massacre, inch by inch, watching if there was any surviving being, but there was no one. There could be no one, not after the dragon's attack. If there was someone still alive, it had to be a painful descent towards death.

Why was she doing scout for him? Why? Oh, how much she hater her master, oh, how much Kagura, wind sorcerer, hated Naraku. But she couldn't free herself, even if she longed for it, she wanted it, because he held her heart in his hands, and it was literal. He could kill her painfully or reabsorb her anytime, and she hated to think her life belonged to him.

"Naraku is calling," Kanna stated, voice and face void of any emotion. She freaked out Kagura sometimes, she looked like a dead body as well.

Kagura looked at her, wondering again what the little youkai was thinking, deep inside her mask. The wind sorcerer found hard to think she was just as subdued as she looked, but nothing in her stance suggested that Kanna possessed any kind of rebel instinct –she was the perfect slave, never complaining her duties like her 'sister' did.

Plus, Kagura thought Kanna was somewhat like a spy of her acting to Naraku –one wrong move and he would absorb her back. She feared this, the loss of herself. She wanted to stay alive.

Kagura directed her feather back to Naraku's manor.

Passing through the shield that kept it hidden from any inquiring eyes, Kagura felt the miasma Naraku placed around the manor tickle her face. She could obviously stand it as she was immune from its deviously poisonous effects, but the faint disgusting smell of it was doing its better to piss her off.

The manor appeared before her, slightly imposing and scary –not to her though– and the black haired woman landed before the entrance, passing between two fierce looking dragon guards that were on the door. Both dragons stared at her without fear in their eyes –even if she was a little stronger than them, they had no fear of her.

They were cold-blooded soldiers, not afraid to fight until the end.

Instead they looked somehow uneasy at Kanna's mirror –much to Kagura's anger. It was obvious they didn't fear fighting, but they feared losing their souls –or what they had in the place of a soul, she added contemptuously.

Both were of the lower category by appearance, as they were dragon looking and rather ugly, but she knew the most powerful youkai always had human–like features –or anything you can pass for human like. Obviously the resemblance with ningens was the only thing, as inside they were awfully different.

She had heard the dragon Lord was a real beauty, but unfortunately he was still stuck under the seals…

Kagura walked deliberately slowly through the main corridor leading to the hall Naraku was in, Kanna silently following her, neither of the two female demons making any sound.

In the main hall of the manor there was Naraku, busy smirking at the sphere of dark aura around a giant tree. The black haired man was looking with satisfaction at the tree that was the seal keeping the Lord of Dragons from destroying the world.

It was a huge plant, but it was obvious it held a dark force within. The bark was of a dark shadow of grey and the leaves, once green, were now all black. The seals that were concealing the energy from the dragon from showing –but also keeping the positive aura of the same seals from giving away the position of the enchantment– were weakened.

The black haired demon was wearing his usual baboon fur, the one he usually used when speaking with other demons –as if it helped to make him look harmless, which he wasn't– and he was sitting right on the side of the giant tree.

Naraku smirked as he tentatively placed his hand on the third seal. It cracked with energy, but Naraku wasn't affected as he traced the lines of the sutra. He'd already weakened all the seals and broke two of them, causing the lord to awaken. Now Yaryudoku could speak from the inside of the sacred tree, and all his adepts were gathering around his growing dark aura.

It took Naraku all his powers and a lot of time to detect the tree that sealed the Lord Dragon, but when he finally found him, he started searching for a little fissure on the protective shield.

Kagura had to admit Naraku was playing dangerously.

Waking up one of the most feared and ruthless youkai all Japan had known, what possessed Naraku to do so? Why did he spend so much time searching for him knowing the evil Lord was more powerful than Naraku himself, and three times more evil, and was now busy freeing him from the powerful ties around him?

Naraku looked smugly at her, almost as if he'd read her mind, and she shivered inwardly under his glare. He was by any means completely insane, and evil, but he also was a genius, and he was her master.

"Ah, so you are back, Kanna, Kagura…" the black haired concealed demon said, the only thing visible of him as he lowered his head was his wicked smirk.

The aura around the tree darkened some more as Naraku continued, "what did you see around? Are the dragons doing their work?"

Kagura forced herself to bow in respect, "all the ningen villages are destroyed or worse, and even some group of pacific youkai have been killed," she replied scowling a little, adding "Naraku–sama".

She hated to be relegated as a scout. She wanted some active part on all this crap –at least she wouldn't be moping around.

"Well then, but you see, there is a problem," Naraku's smirk grew larger and scarier, and Kagura had a dreadful sensation running up her back. "One of the Neko clan, none other than the daughter of Lord Kuneru from the Southern Lands, escaped some days ago, obviously searching for help".

Kagura's eyes widened, she hadn't expected this. Without warning tentacles shot from Naraku's body and caught the wind sorcerer on the neck, slamming her on the wall, having her hit it with her head painfully hard, her lips parting in a soundless gasp, pain rocking through her body.

She coughed from the blow, arms trying vainly to ease the grip on her neck, but Naraku wasn't going to let go. His wicked smirk disappeared in a severe grimace of displeasure and he tightened the grip, having Kagura chocked out, trying to breathe, her claws digging in Naraku's tentacles.

"It surely happened… when I… wasn't there…" she managed to whisper weakly.

The black haired man smirked deviously, "if Lord Yaryudoku hadn't expected this already, you would be dead by now, Kagura, don't forget it," Naraku eased the grip and she fell heavily on the floor, coughing and rasping to bring air in her lungs.

'_Bastard'_ she thought, not for the first time. _'Wait until I gain my freedom… and then I'll make you pay!'_

"We will need some more time to free Lord Yaryudoku from the last few seals, in the meantime you and Kanna will go to the battle field where many dragon soldiers are fighting against the remaining son of lord Kuneru and help them out" Naraku turned to the sealed tree, "we're expecting some visits in a few days".

Kagura stood up shakily, before bowing, her glare clearly stating how much she hated Naraku.

"Ah, and, Kagura," Kagura stiffened. "Don't you dare to think I won't punish you if you fail your duties again".

Naraku pulled out his hand from his haori, showing to the frightened female her heart, as he threateningly tightened his fingers around it. Kagura gasped in sheer pain as she clutched her chest, then she nodded, "I won't fail!" she rasped out.

She turned and exited the hall in a hurry, leaving behind a smirking Naraku. Kanna glanced at her then at her master, and waited.

He turned his glare at her, "Kanna, do as I ordered you, and as soon as it's done, continue with our plan," Naraku ordered.

Kanna bowed slightly, her mirror flickering with light, then she too turned and followed Kagura outside.

The tree glowed faintly of dark aura, before a soft voice spoke. It wasn't the voice you expect from a powerful evil being, but the soft and warm voice of a gentle soul. It was a deceiving sound, and Naraku smiled evilly. He liked to think of the many ones who fell in the power of that voice and lost their souls or lives for it.

"They will come, and soon enough, I shall be victorious and have my revenge on the clans".

"Yes, Lord Yaryudoku," Naraku bowed slightly at the tree, but inside, he was smirking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Looking up from down the well Kagome knew at once she was back. There were no more treetops above the entrance of the well, now there was a roof, and at her right there was a ladder her grandfather put for her use.

Kagome climbed out the well, shaking off the dust from her clothes, glad to be finally back –though it was because she had some planned exams in the week end.

In the moment she was back, all her body started to ache. She cursed against InuYasha and his manners, always dragging her around treating her as a bag; she always felt shit when she was back home. Who cared if InuYasha saved her life here or there? This was his charge, he **had** to after all, but he surely lacked in good manners. When he saved her he had to treat her like a jewel, not like a shoe.

Exiting the well Kagome happily looked at his house, at the cemented path, and breathed the dirty air of the city -unhealthy, ok, but still it was home. She liked the cars, she liked people dressed with modern clothes, she liked music and CDs and she absolutely loved bathrooms, television and relax.

Bujo ran towards her purring and she bowed to pat him on the head while the noise of her arriving attracted Souta, who greeted her return with a smile, "hey sis! You came back!"

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad to be back home! But I want you not to disturb me, I have homework to do," _'but first, a shower'_ she added to herself.

At the thought of the shower, with hot water, soft bath–towels and scented oils, made her shiver with pleasure. She couldn't bath properly in cold spring waters, without shampoo or soap –how could the females living in the past bear with such incapability?

"But sister, don't you remember this week end there is no school? You were so excited few months ago when your teacher said you were going to go for a three days trip to Osaka!"

Kagome widened her eyes, she completely forgot about the school trip… but she was going to go and enjoy the week end –after all, what could happen in three days?

InuYasha was just too stubborn, all he could think was his revenge on Naraku, and the shards around, he never cared about _her_ needs, such as a hot bath, a warm bed at night, not wandering around to fight youkai… he was such a primitive!

All he thought was fighting, and what then? His revenge against Naraku was for Kikyou, but she was dead now, whilst Kagome was alive, when would that hanyou finally forget the miko and decide to stay with her?

Maybe he needed to face the truth, he was so damn egoistic… plus he acted so childish at times... maybe she would stay in her time for a little more than the week end, just to prove him who was the boss –without her he couldn't go find the shards, he would have to admit she was important, more important than he was!

She deserved it. After all, _she_ was the one that could see the Shikon Shards, _she_ was the most important person of the group, and _she_ was the reincarnation of a powerful miko. He was just a hanyou. Without her he would just be laying on a tree with an arrow in his chest, he'd better learn how to treat her!

Smiling proudly of herself she walked back towards her house, _'InuYasha has to understand I am the powerful miko, he's just a half breed… if he ever wants to be with me he was to behave and to become fully human… he wanted to do that for Kikyou, and he will have to do that for me too!'_

"Mom, I'm back!" she laughed happily running inside.

Her mother smiled and went to hug her, "I missed you honey… tell me how your journey was!"

"It was great mom, apart from a little incident in a village, you know, it was such a disgusting thing… two souls, two ghosts, they had no respect for the normal people living in the same village" she shook her head as her mother handed her a cup of tea.

"Oh," her mother looked at her with a frown, "you will tell me once you have finished packing up your things, because you will be gone to the school trip and you need to prepare your things…"

Kagome smiled, deciding not to tell her mother what happened in the village. The memory still disgusted her, and she didn't want to disgust her mother too.

"Aunt Hiromi says you hello," Kagome's mother went after her daughter to her room to help her pack her things. "She sounded happy you know, by what she told me she found someone to go out with".

Kagome picked up her shirt and some other stuff while smiling; aunt Hiromi was her favourite relative, being her mother's sister. She was a bit strange, always acting as if she was in some kind of sugar high, but she was ok.

"I hope he's a good one, because Hiromi-san deserves someone nice" Kagome said packing her CD player and a book. "I always wondered how aunt's type of man would be".

Kagome's mother stopped in the middle of her helping and stared with a bright smile at her daughter, before shaking her head in faint amusement, but said nothing and resumed her work on the clothes. She thought Kagome already knew –or at least she'd realized it long ago– but it looked like she hadn't, and maybe it would be amusing to look at the young girl's face when she found out the truth about her aunt's tastes.

"I hope you will have a nice week–end, Kagome," her mother smiled.

Kagome looked at her, and decided she would just tell her mother all about the village and the two souls, because it had her disgusted and she couldn't keep herself from thinking of it. She hated such matters, but that others were that sick frightened her –she didn't want to become sick as well.

But before she could speak, grandfather called from the kitchen, and both went downstairs to eat. Kagome couldn't wait to eat something else than fish or instant ramen…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**MasterFranny:** I hope this chapter was good. I am sorry about this story, it's going on really slowly, but I swear things will get interesting soon!

If you want, then review, or leave useful criticism.

The song I used as background while writing this chapter was 'obsession' from .hack/SIGN, I started to like it seeing the first episode on MTV. I fell absolutely in love with it and with Tsukasa. And the songs are just too good.


End file.
